Twinkle, twinkle little Starlight
by EPM
Summary: Seiya is back on Earth and discovers her father is alive but a new evil has got him. Seiya/Yaten*Complete*R
1. Night Fishing

Well I did it, I made the sequel. Will I finish it? Only if you want me to. This will have a Seiya/??? Pairing but who shall it be? Usagi? Or maybe Yaten or Haruka, (I blame Caster and Shoot the Breeze for me being a fan of those pairings *hehe*). Let me know and enjoy!  
  
The Tale of Novia  
  
Seiya was back on Earth to visit the Sailor Scouts and in particular, Usagi. Taiki and Yaten didn't understand why she would again put herself through the same heartache as before after having the terrible nightmares about her father. Dry tear marks blemished her pale face as she stared out of her window at the stars.  
  
"Perfect night for fishing" she mused to herself with a small smile. She then closed her eyes and recalled one special night with her father shortly before she lost him.  
  
They were on Red Cirus-Seiya's mother's birth place-sitting by the edge of a large lake. The black water was peaceful as a rainbow of bright colours danced across the water's surface and the stars winked. Twinkle watched carefully as her father ran a length of line-no thicker then a hair strand-through a loop in his gauntlet and tie on the hook and float. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before Relight drew back and threw the line in far into the lake with a small splash.  
  
"What about bait?" she asked as she noticed that her father left the hook bare. The warrior Lord looked at his little girl and gave her an amused smile.  
  
"I don't need any, the fish stay near the surface to look at the night sky. They're curious, so I'm going to tempt them with even more light" he explained, with that said he raised a finger and pointed to the hook. His finger glowed and a moment later so did the float, a few seconds later the line went taunt and pulled away slightly. With a victorious cry Relight yanked hard and from the dark water a red razor back fish came shooting out and landed heavily next to him. Twinkle laughed as she got sprayed with water from the flapping fish. Her father laughed along with her and once again threw the line back in to catch the rest of their supper.  
  
  
As he was catching a few more fish Twinkle noticed the ground she was sitting on was vibrating slightly, she looked around until her gaze rested on her father's sword, Novia. When she inquired about this her father laughed and sat her in his lap and cleared his throat-a sign he was going to lecture-as he lifted his blade up.   
  
"You see Twinkle, Novia is actually a part of me. A living extension if you will," he started, guiding his daughters hand across the smooth steel. She could feel the same life force coming from it she feels when she hugs her dad.  
  
"We share the same energy and as such Novia is my most trusted partner in battle, we can never be parted because of our energy bond. Except if I die but I have no plans of doing that in the near future" he reassured the little black haired girl as she looked up with tear filled eyes as he mentioned death. He planted a soft kiss on top of her head before hefting her up on his shoulder and leaving the lake with their fish supper in hand and Novia placing itself in sub space. He went as they walked how one day Twinkle could have a sword she could energy bond with but all she knew was that if Novia wasn't with Relight, that his life force was gone. Dead.  
  
Seiya woke up with a start as the first rays of morning shone through the window, but she wasn't upset . . . she was happy. For after the battle that Relight was lost, Novia couldn't be found so it must be with Relight who must still be alive.  
  
'Daddy, I'll find you no matter where you are' she promised as tears of joy ran down her cheeks.  
  
  
Meanwhile . . ..   
  
"ARRRRGGHHHHH!!!" Relight screamed in absolute agony; holding his head like it was going to burst. Yet he somehow managed to keep out the invading dark energies that were turning him slowly mad. He stumbled about until he fell onto his knees, his eyes still clamped shut and teeth clenched as he tried in vain to stop the pain. He had been like this for hours now, or more accurately years. But one thought had prevented from breaking to this force of evil, his beautiful daughter Twinkle. She was the ray of light in his cell of darkness but sadly the evil had picked up on this.  
  
"If you really want to be with her I can make it happen" the voice said from the darkness. The pain subsided slightly in Relights head, enough for him to respond.  
  
"H-how?" he asked simply, not caring if it was being used against him. The voice chuckled before continuing in its smooth charming tone.  
  
"She's nearby on a planet called 'Earth'. She's having such a bad time Relight, her heart has been broken and she cries almost every night because of you" he informed as the warrior cursed himself for not being there to help.  
  
"You could make all the pain go away for both of you if you just do as I say" he demanded in a more aggressive tone as he doubled the pain in Relight's head.  
  
  
He screamed in more pain but all he could think of was the pain his little girl was going through. Against his logical side he coincided.  
  
"Alright anything you want just let me see her!" he shouted into the darkness and suddenly the pain stopped. He kept his word and lowered his battered mental shields and allowed the evil to take over.  
  
"Go to Earth, locate the Sailor Scouts and destroy them!" the voice laughed as Relight just stared blankly ahead.   
  
Like? Hate? Let me know either way, ja ne! 


	2. Three big kisses!

Who missed...ahh forget it the tumble weed quit on me. Anywho its time for my now pick Seiya's soulmate fic!!!! Last time her broken heart was healed by the fact herfather was still alive and kicking.....in pain  
but alive all the same. What powers does this great warrior have?? I just hope Goku doesn't run into him that's for sure. Seiya is very...cheerful in this part, like on a suger high!!!!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon cause I'm British or so Tv says. Relight is mine and so raspberry ticklers to all nahhhhhhh!!!!  
  
  
Back on Earth, more accurately the Starlight apartment Yaten and Taiki were busy eating breakfast when they heard Seiya's bedroom door open. They looked up and prepared to see a grief stricken Fighter trudge through but instead a surprisingly happy Seiya can jogging out already dressed in her jogging gear which she hadn't worn for months now. They watch slack jawed as their teammate jogged up to the table, grab a slice of toast before heading off towards the door.   
"Can't stop, gotta burn fat and see Setsuna-san, ja!" she mumbled with a mouth full of toast as she reached for the door knob. Yaten, who worried the most about Seiya got up and quickly stopped the raven-haired girl.  
  
"What happened? Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden? I'm pleased but isn't it too early to go now, like that?!" she yammered nervously trying to find the right words. Seiya smiled and held the smaller girls head in her hands. Yaten blushed.  
"You two have been great these last few months but it's about time I leave the past and move forward. No-one will recognise me like this so I'm jogging" she said like her old cheerful self. She for the first time in months truly appreciated what Yaten and Taiki have done for her. She leaned down and to her friends surprise kissed Yaten deeply on the lips. When she pulled back the silver haired girl blushed and lowered her head, feeling relieved and warm. She then turned to Taiki but the taller girl held out her arms.  
"Errr a hug will be fine thanks" she said quickly, not wanting the same treatment.   
  
As Seiya left the apartment Yaten sighed.  
"Do you think she is really okay?" she asked quietly, still flushed.  
"She's up to something, that I know"  
  
Seiya finished her lap of the park by collapsing against a tree, gasping for air. Sweat poured down her body and she searched desperately for a water fountain. After she found one and quenched her burning thirst, she wandered around the lake that held so many memories for her. Her and Odango.  
'I have to move on, without Usagi' she thought to herself with great sadness. As she wondered aimlessly she wasn't watching where she was going and collided with someone.  
"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying. . . Odango?!" she said as she looked into the moon princess eyes, they were clouded with tears.  
"Oh Seiya-chan I'm sorry I just. . " she trailed off and looked down at the ground. Her normal air of love and happiness was not present. Seiya knew that only Mamoru-baka could upset her Odango like this.  
"Hey Odango, what's wrong?" she whispered closely to her ear as she hugged her close. The blonde broke down in tears on her shoulder.  
  
As Seiya walked towards the Outer Scouts apartment, she wondered if what she did was wise. Usagi was so hurt, so vulnerable after Mamoru had dumped over the phone with those big sad eyes that she just kissed her. It was a truly sweet yet short moment. Thankfully Usagi had just smiled shyly and thanked Seiya for her support. Normally she would have jumped at the chance to be with Usagi but her mind was so preoccupied that she couldn't focus, that and she were now female. What timing!  
  
Letting out a long-suffering sigh she knocked on the door and waited. She didn't have to wait long before Haruka aka Sailor Uranus answered. She was not very pleased.  
"What do you want baka!?" she asked with her usual venom towards the leader of the Starlights. But Seiya instead of being offended smiled at it, for it felt good to hear something from normal Earth life happening. She was so chuffed and daring she grabbed the racers head in a chokehold and pulled her down to her own height. Haruka struggled to break free.  
"I love you too Tomboy-kun!!" she cried as she ruffled short sandy blond hair.  
"Seiya-no-baka!" Haruka shouted, finally getting loose. She straitened her suit and hair before glaring at the chuckling singer.  
"I'm here to see Setsuna-san" she announced before she was whacked. She was considered critically for a moment but was intruded by the Scout of time.  
"I've been expecting you Seiya-san" she said politely as always.   
  
Sensing that she knew what she wanted she ignored her rival and went up to Setsuna and bowed respectively.  
"Please Setsuna-san, could you please help me?" in a solemn voice that neither scout had ever heard before. Her face was so sad that Haruka felt sorry for Seiya, despite not knowing why.  
"Of course I will Seiya-san, please come this way" she calmly said, leading the sullen women into her room. Haruka just stared after them with a puzzled look.  
  
Over 2 hours later the door opened and out walked a more alive yet tense Seiya and a worried Setsuna-san. Seiya turned and smiled at the green haired woman.  
"Thank you for your help Setsuna-san, you've been a great help. Really" she said with barley-contained joy.  
"Remember not to get your hopes up, but think positively alright?" she assured like a mother would to a child. Seiya nodded.  
"I will, thanks again. Ja ne!" she called as made her way to the front door waving to Haruka and the newly arrived Michiru who called back but when Haruka tried to catch her eye she looked away. Seiya frowned at this, what was with those two? As she was about to walk out the door a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up at the taller women curiously.  
"Listen, Seiya I want you to know that whatever you're going through that umm I won't hold it against you in spite. Right?" she said awkwardly, fidgeting like crazy with a red tint on her cheeks. Seiya looked shocked at first but then a smile crept on her face that made Haruka blush harder.  
"I appreciate that Haruka, thank you. Is there anything I can do with your problem?" she asked cheerfully. The blushing Scout turned into the sad Scout as she looked away.  
"No it's fine, lovers tiff what not" she excused. This was not like Haruka at all.  
  
A hand shot out and grabbed her chin and pulled her lips into a quick kiss. She gawked at her former adversary with her face still trapped. No way. She didn't . . .she couldn't have….could she??  
"It would be her loss. Chow!" she called on her way out, flashing a bright smile at a still flabbergasted Haruka.  
As Seiya walked home she pondered what Setsuna had told her. She had confirmed that her father was still alive. That alone had made her day but finding him might break the rules Sailor Pluto had to follow, the whole never interfere with the timeline routine. With the whole universe to cover it didn't look good but Setsuna reassured her that overall the chances were good. Even if they weren't Fighter wasn't going to give in. Today was extra ordinary. She found out her father was alive, Yaten actually cared, Usagi was single and Haruka was no longer her enemy. Plus she stole kisses from all three women she laughed to herself. She suddenly stopped in mid stride. Kissing all three was nice and not just Usagi. In fact all the kisses felt them same! A sinking feeling came over Seiya as she realized with the new sides to both Yaten and Haruka that she felt the same for them…..as she does for Odango.  
"Oh crap!"  
  
I NEED Seiya's second half!! Who will it be??Three choices oh and that reminds me…*Duck flying object from Haruka/Michiru, Yaten/Minako, Usagi/Mamoru lovers* Come on guys whoever Seiya doesn't end with will have loving partners…..except Mamo-baka!! Cackle.  
I was disappointed that Life of Idols didn't get many finishing reviews. So please read it ppl cause it's good for karma!!!! See ya soon!!!!! 


	3. True love is the light

I have decided to take Usagi out of the running. If Seiya were male then it would easily be Seiya/Usagi and while there aren't too many yuri Seiya/Usagi fics it just doesn't appeal to me. So now it's Yaten and Haruka going head to head. I have an idea of who will win but lets just wait till the end shall we? Also I don't want this part to say that Seiya doesn't love Usagi cause we all know it's true. I just had to change to make it a Seiya/? fic Oh and guys please review the fic itself as well this time? I used my best authors notes material in the last part *crys* Read on true Seiya lovers!  
  
Part 3  
Starlight tower, 5 am. A space at the peak of the tower blurred before fazing into a gold and blue form. A thick deep blue cloak flapped into the wind. Dark rimmed eyes browsed the primitive city before him, he flexed his tree trunk like arms and sighed.  
"Twinkle" he whispered.  
A moment later he fazed from sight.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha" roared Taiki, leaning dangerously back on her chair and in real danger of hyperventilating. Seiya glared at her friend and when the laugher seized to stop she slapped the table surface hard.  
"Damnit Taiki it isn't funny!" she screamed, ignoring the crack her hand had made in the table. Taiki abruptly stopped and colleted herself. She felt bad at laughing at Seiya's problem but it was quite funny. She had not only fallen for the Odango Atama but also for their partner Yaten and their not so very nice friend Haruka.  
"I can't believe I've fallen for both of them, Haruka maybe cause I've never seen her so nice but Yaten? I've known her all my life, why now?" she asked in despair. She hit her head on the table and frustration and kept it there. Taiki cleared her throat.  
"You probably see things in them like you see in Usagi-san, therefore they are your type" she stated like the big brain she was.  
"That so doesn't help. My problem is which one do I pick?" she asked taking her head off the hard oak.  
"Who said any of them will want you as a girlfriend? To Yaten you're a best friend, Usagi-san a good friend and I bet Haruka-san can just bare being friendly with you" she nagged. The confused women sweat dropped.  
"Thanks a bunch" she muttered.  
  
Later on that day Seiya was walking towards the Crown Arcade with one of her newly found love interests, Yaten. She had been woken up by Seiya's shouting match with Taiki and to make matters worse the brunette had suggested they go to the Crown together. Oh how she was going to pay swore Seiya. She looked over at Yaten and her hard features softened. She was very beautiful, long silvery hair and sparkling green eyes. Why hadn't she noticed before? Apart from her unearthly beauty Yaten was very close to Seiya, in fact she is the only one who can read Seiya like an open book. No one knew Seiya better then Yaten. Which was not always a good thing because when it comes to love Seiya was even more open and she prayed to Kami her short crush wouldn't notice the lovey dovey eyes she was getting.  
When they arrived at the arcade Seiya went blue with horror and nearly had a heart attack. She looked over to a table where both Usagi and Haruka were sitting talking. It's official, life bites!  
"Seiya, Yaten over here!" the princess called after spotting them at the entrance. Yaten dragged Seiya pass other customers and sat down with all three surrounding her.  
  
She firstly looked over at Usagi, she had reminded her of the princess Kakyuu. She is so innocent and naïve. But she was pure of heart and never thinks about herself. But Seiya was a Fighter, a true soldier and Usagi was a princess forged in the heat of battle. Not like Haruka, she was cold on the out side, like a true soldier. Seiya had always admire that about her, that and she was stubborn. In fact they had many things in common. Tomboy, sporty, great fighters, loves their respective princess, arrogant. Seiya's analysing was cut off when Usagi spoke to her.  
"Seiya, I want to thank you for letting cry on your shoulder yesterday, I really needed someone to talk to" she said in that voice that always turns Seiya into putty. She barley noticed the look Haruka gave them. Was that envy?  
  
"I'm also sorry that I pushed you away but I went to Rei-chans last night. You helped me realize something really important" she said with a red tint.  
"What's that then Koneko?" Haruka asked sensing something a foot.  
"You helped me figure it out too Ruka-san. I'm gay!" she blurted out. Everyone else at the table fell over. After everyone were up right Yaten was the first to reply.  
"B-but you're boy crazy" she stammered while moving away slightly.  
"Peer pressure" she shrugged and looked away. Seiya was still staring while Haruka was contemplating if her kisses made girl gay when Usagi squealed in delight and took off towards the exit. The three at the table looked to see that she had almost surgically attached herself to a certain miko. Hino Rei.  
"No way…" whispered Haruka but Seiya didn't hear her. She simply stared at the two, her Odango and the woman who took her away. Would her heart be broken like this by Haruka and Yaten. Yet again her thoughts were interrupted, this time by Usagi and her new girlfriend.   
"Ummm sorry I should told you before doing that" the blonde said nervously. Rei mocked anger at the girl on her arm.  
"Thanks a lot Odango atama tell the whole world!" she yelled like it was any normal fight they had but Seiya caught the unmistakable glint of happiness shining in her dark eyes. At least she was with someone who truly loves her, a part of Seiya mused. Those two seemed to good together, whom did Seiya have like that?   
  
As if to answer her own question she looked to her right, at Yaten. But Yaten was staring back at her, studying her reaction to the situation. The stricken Light cursed herself for not hiding her reaction straight away. She plastered a smile on her face and carried on as normal.  
"I'm so happy for you both, you make a great couple. Let me be the first to congratulate you" she exclaimed a cheerful voice that only Usagi believed. Naïve to the fact her friend actually loved her.  
The pressure of all the emotions swimming in her head became too much and she quickly excused herself and rushed to the ladies where she went into a stall, locked it and sat down to cry. The warm drops fell onto her legs as she cried her heart out. It was just too much.  
'I can't love anyone on Earth! Even for Odango I can't leave my planet and princess!! I'm Sailor Star Fighter' she berated herself. Too much pain, too much, too much!!! A black world of depression was slowing swallowing her in. Something to hang onto.  
"Father"  
She managed to slip out of the arcade and started down the street….that is until someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to tell them where to go but came face to face with Haruka.  
The two went to Haruka's apartment, where Seiya explained all over tea.  
"So you think Setsuna-san can help you find your father?" Haruka asked, truly amazed that the woman next to her could have lived with such pain and yet carry on in life. Seiya just nodded, staring ahead while sipping her tea. She was far too distant to care anymore.  
"You think your heart is broken but its not" Haruka suddenly said, this snapped Seiya back to the real world she hated.  
"Nani?" she breathed, not understanding.  
"It's true that I still have a little crush on the Koneko but that's not why I protect her, or because it's my duty. It's her beautiful innocence I protect" she explained while staring out through the window at the evening sky. She spared a glance at the Light next to her and she could still see confusion in her eyes. She explained further.  
  
"I was like you once when you were fighting Galaxia, cold and feeling alone. Trying to find my way in life, it can to me in the form of Sailor Uranus and you Usagi. But we both hanged on too much, I was determined to do things my way and Sailor Moon wouldn't give in and her brightness opened me up. I appreciated the love Michiru felt for me and I love her too. You're a creature that needs and deserves love Seiya, without your princess you fed on Koneko's pure light and goodness. You are in love in what all the Scouts are, her innocence. You many be more attracted to her then I am but in truth you don't love her" she finished with a sigh. Seiya just stared with glimmering eyes at such logic and truth .Who knew Haruka would be such a philosopher? Seiya didn't love Usagi, just her light. The destruction of her planet, her princess missing and travelling for light years in cold space had drained her once bright source of life. But then she meets Usagi, who radiated love like a star. It kept her sane during her mission, but like an addict she craved for Usagi's light. So bright it blinded her to everything around her.  
  
She set down her cup slowly but like lighting embraced Haruka in an unbreakable hug that was returned, as she shuddered from the tears spilling down her face.  
"Thank you, thank you being my friend" she cried. Haruka simply smiled.   
  
Seiya walked home with an extra spring in her step as she thought about the rest of her conversation with her new friend. It also lifted another weight of her shoulder as she realized that Haruka and herself weren't meant (It's not true!!!") For each other. In fact the reason for the argument between the baka racer and her teal haired lover was over her red sports car. Instead of mumbling Michiru's name she was on about the car and of course Michiru flipped! Seiya giggled as she remembered the look on Haruka's face. Two down, one to go. Of course it wasn't a process of elimination. It never was. Was Yaten like Odango and Haruka? Just misunderstood feelings? If either Haruka or Usagi had asked, she would have confessed how she felt about them but not Yaten. Was it because she couldn't her rejection? If something were to happen to her, what would happen to Yaten?  
"I need to take a long walk"  
As she walked on, the same gold and blue figure from before was watching from above, reaching out desperately.   
"Twinkle.." he whispered as he moved to get closer but was struck down with shattering pain. His head pain brought him back to his knees for trying to go back on the deal he made with his captor.  
'You will wait until she brings all the Sailor Scouts into the open. Not before!' the dark voice commanded, increasing the pain. Relight dared not disobey, not when he was so close.  
"Of course, my Master" he cried and the pain stopped. But Relight was disgusted with himself. Twinkle was in danger, he had to do something. Fighting against the evil inside himself, he focused as hard as he could. It was painful, his nerves burning and sweat pouring down his face but he managed it. A small slit opened his sub space pocket just long enough for a blue light to shoot out and fly across the city.  
"Novia, please help my daughter. I beg you" he pleaded before the pain returned.  
  
2 hours later  
Yaten was pacing in the living room of the apartment, lit only by the moon. She wrung her hands and promised for the hundredth time to strangle Seiya when she got back. She startled at the sound of the front door being shut. She looked over at the door and could vaguely make out Seiya's shape in the darkness, her face hidden in the darkness.  
"Seiya where have you been? After you ran out the arcade I've been worried sick" she shouted, forgetting her anger…for the moment.  
"Sorry but I had to clear my head, I talked to Haruka and then took a walk" her voice was calm, cool. Yaten frowned   
"Why? Because of Usagi" she spat. Yet she was surprised when Seiya didn't retaliate. The black haired women stepped into the moons rays and Yaten stifled a gasp. The look on her face was so clear, so calm she was a sight to behold.  
"Yes, to realize that I don't love her" she replied as her dark blue eyes stared into mellow green ones.  
"You don't?" she whispered in disbelief, even though she could right into Seiya's soul.  
"I thought if Usagi broke my heart it would be like a knife in my heart, killing me. But it was like a band aid," she explained, never breaking her eyes away from Yaten's. Yaten tried to understand, why Seiya was not longer calling the moon princess Odango. Seiya continued.  
"When I saw her with Rei the band aid was pulled off hard and it hurt like hell for a while but then the pain stopped and the wound was nothing. Hell, I even thought I loved Haruka" she said in slight amusement and the last part would have made Yaten laughed it Seiya wasn't being so deep.  
Seiya stepped closer and reached to cup the smaller girls chin, causing Yaten to gasp again.   
"I never noticed how beautiful your light was because it's been there since I've known you. Yet you shine in a way that without you, there is no light. Not for me" she whispered now, bring her face so close to Yaten that their breath mingled. Yaten started to shudder as Seiya's long arms slipped around her thin waist. She believed Seiya, hope good it was to hear those words.  
"Be my light Yaten-chan, Aishiteru" she finished the sentence with a deep kiss, capturing the older light. Without hesitating she return it with matching passion as she wrapped her arms around Seiya's next and pulled her closer. The passion grew as they stumbled though the darkness, never breaking the kiss until they reach Seiya's bedroom door where they parted and she looked into watery green eyes, asking for permission.  
"Aishiteru Sei-chan" she whispered before thrusting her lips back to her new lover's. The two went inside and closed the door…..  
  
  
And the winner is Yaten!!!! I am a big fan of those two, not that I don't think Usagi and Haruka are perfect for Seiya o_-. God that was long. The next part follows the morning after and at last Seiya finds her dad. How tough will he be for the Sailor Scouts? Well let's just say that if Vegeta fired his Final Flash at Relight at point black range…..Vegeta wouldn't stand a chance. And if you're wondering if I just threw Rei and Usagi together then you're wrong. I'll even write the story on how they got together. Till next time, ja ne!! 


	4. The Relight Meeting

Part 4  
My apologies to those that wanted Seiya/Haruka or Seiya/Usagi but I'm sticking with Yaten. There's so much between them that makes them such a good couple so no more whining!!  
In this part Relight attacks and the Scouts must React! How will they fair against Relight? Find out right now! Enjoy…..or not.  
  
Seiya was very happy, oh was she happy! She stretched like a lazy cat on her bed, being careful not to disturb the sleeping figure on top. Yaten's silver hair spread like a blanket on her back. The woman below her gently pushed a few locks away so she could see her face while she slept. Oh yes, Seiya was happy that her feelings finally were true and last night wasn't a mistake. I love Yaten she thought to herself and was surprised how easy and good it was to say it. Her romantic thoughts were cut short but the loud rumbling of her stomach. She blushed and decided it was time to get up.  
"Koukou Bean? Wake up sleeping beauty" she murmured gently into her ear while nudging her. But Yaten grunted something and turned over. Seiya knew that without her usual 11 hours sleep which had been cut last night to 3 hours(It was a busy night) that something special was needed to wake her up. A smirk appeared on her face as she evilly eyed a spot she discovered Yaten really liked being kissed. She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on….the back of her neck. (You hentais!!!! Shame on you).  
Yaten made a pleased sound and rolled back where her eyelids slowly opened. After blinking a few times she looked up at her smiling lover and sighed.  
"I thought you were a dream come true last night" she said with a sleep heavy voice. She brushed her fingers across Seiya's sharp features, carving each detail into memory.  
"I won't disappear like a dream when you wake up Koukou Bean" she promised and sealed it with a kiss.  
"You better believe it"  
  
Taiki was reading the morning paper and drinking her coffee when the door to Seiya's room opened. She wasn't surprised to find both Seiya and Yaten walking out together arm in arm, after all she knew it would happen Big head. That and she couldn't sleep from the noise..  
"Morning lovebirds" she said in a sickly sweet voice and Yaten just turned her nose up at her before smiling back at Seiya and sitting down. During breakfast the couple shot meaningful glances to each other. After they cleared up Seiya brushed down the red dress suit she was wearing and turned to her flatmates.  
"I'm going to see Setsuna-san again today, you guys want to come?" she asked casually but the other two could see she was nervous.  
"I'm not leaving you out my sight Sei-chan" Yaten reprimanded and clung onto her arm. Taiki agreed to come too.  
With that the three left but were unaware of the glowing white figure watching through the window, holding a long blue sword.  
  
"No Way!" Usagi screamed, bringing the attention of the whole room that stared at the crazy girl. Rei promptly covered her partner's mouth and looked really embarrassed. Seiya and Yaten just chuckled along with Haruka and Michiru who had made up. Ami blushed, Makoto cheered and poor Minako was in shock.  
"You both make a lovely couple, I'm pleased for you" Rei said politely before glaring at Usagi. When Rei said it, she meant it. The group were relaxing in the arcade, waiting for Setsuna-san to join them, or at least Seiya was. Seiya could feel that something was amiss, something dark was approaching and she had a feeling it had something to do with her father.  
Over the speaker system a song played. Seiya recognised it as 'Anything Is Possible' by Will Young. She closed her eyes and sang along.  
  
  
  
I never thought I could be feeling this way  
Standing here in front of you this perfect day  
It's hard to imagine where tomorrow will lead  
I'll keep this moment in my mind for eternity  
  
Even through the rain I kept my faith  
The will to follow through  
And I never lost the strength within  
And it's all because of you  
  
I'm flying high like the wind  
Reaching the impossible, I'll never doubt again  
I'm flying high 'cause your love's made me see  
That anything is possible  
*Haruka and Michiru hold hands*  
Possible 'cause you believe in me  
  
In a world full of strangers, you were my saving grace  
You told me I was not alone  
Alone in this place, no  
I never believed it that a dream can come true but  
If anyone has changed my mind then baby it's you  
  
Even through the rain I kept my faith  
The will to follow through  
And I'll never lose my way again  
And it's all because of you  
  
I'm flying high like the wind, reaching the impossible  
I'll never doubt again, I'm flying high  
'Cause your love's made me see  
That anything is possible  
Possible 'cause you believe in me  
*Rei and Usagi embrace*  
  
It's possible to spread my wings  
And reach into the sky  
Believe that I can fly away  
When you're by my side  
  
I'm flying high like the wind  
Reaching the impossible, I'll never doubt again  
I'm flying high 'cause your love's made me see  
That anything is possible  
Possible when you believe in it  
Anything is possible   
Possible when you believe in me  
When you believe in me.  
  
When she opened her eyes again everyone at the table was staring at her. Even Yaten had a schoolgirl look in her eyes. She reached up and kissed the singer gently.  
"You still have a beautiful voice Sei-chan" she said with a smile and everyone agreed. Seiya's heart swelled.  
"That was for you Koukou Bean" she smiled back and Yaten blushed. An 'awww' could be heard, most likely from Usagi.  
  
Outside Relight strained his arm to move but it wouldn't obey him any more. He could sense the being behind him, waiting to attack. He also knew Twinkle was nearby and would react and bring her Scouts friends with her. With one last cry he fired at the city below him. The bright blue light hit the ground and destroyed the 2 entire blocks.  
The people in the arcade screamed as the building shook to its foundations. The Scouts were hiding under a table, with Seiya, Haruka and Rei holding their loves close.  
"We got to get out of here" Haruka shouted over the noise. Everyone agreed and managed to push past the panicking people and into an alleyway. For the first time in many months they transformed and bounded across the rooftops until they reached ground zero. The crater was humongous and smoking and on fire.  
"Someone or something very powerful did this, maybe even more so then Chaos" Maker said bitterly while Eternal Sailor Moon was fighting back tears for the many people who must have died. They jumped down into the hole and searched for enemies. They found only one.  
  
They heard its footsteps and faced a pillar of smoke. They didn't have to wait long as a tall figure walked out. The Scouts stared hard at it, determination plastered all over their faces. Healer sent a look over to Fighter but was shocked to see fear in her leaders eyes, fear like she's' never seen in those blue eyes. Fighter backed up stuttering little gasps and her arms came up to protect her like she was a child.  
"Fighter?" Healer said in disbelief and all the Scouts noticed Fighter's strange behaviour. Sailor Uranus looked back at the enemy and a look of realization showed. The creature was humanoid, completely black and had no face. Seiya had told her about the creature that nearly killed her father. Seiya described it as being more powerful then….Galaxia. Haruka concern now was to protect the princess. She summand her talisman and rushed in front of the group.   
"Mercury call Pluto and Saturn we need them!" she shouted back and Mercury did so without question. Healer knelt down and grabbed Fighter to help any way she could.  
"Sei-chan, hon what's wrong? Please tell me" she begged while tears of frustration welled up in her tears. Uranus knew she had to get Fighter into the fight, for her own mental well being.  
"It's the creature that attacked her father!" Uranus shouted back and Maker and Healer knew full well what she was talking about. They glared at the creature with a new hate as it slowly approached. Healer shook Fighter, in an attempt to snap her out of her fear  
"Sei-chan you're not that helpless child now. You're an adult, a Sailor Scout you can fight it!" she screamed at her, shaking her wildly.   
  
Time was running out fast. In her mind's eye she saw that night replaying again and again. Her father being choked by the creature and how he used the last of his strength to kill it. She was Lord Relight's daughter; there was no way she would lose to such a fate. Her fear was washed away and she stood up tall and proud. She clutched her Star Yell and raised it high.  
"Star Serious Laser!" she yelled and the rays streaked forward at they enemy. The creature, just like the one that attacked Relight waited for the attack and when it did reach the rays flowed over it; no harm came to the youma. The Scouts stared in utter shock. Fighter looked at her Star Yell like it was broken.  
"Shimmata!!" Uranus cursed and moved into position with Neptune. They attack together for a better chance to damage this monster.  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
"Aqua Mirror Reflector!"   
The twin attacks also had no effect as they connected, the youma had yet to make a move against them. Understanding nods between them all and they all stood together including Eternal Sailor Moon which the Sol Scouts didn't like at all.  
"Oak Evolution!"  
"Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Flame Sniper!"  
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"   
The Scouts threw as much power as they could into their own attacks. The spot where the dark youma was standing was destroyed completely by the grand attack and for a moment they hoped the youma along with it. The gasps of disappointment were lost in their heavy breathing, from loss of power.  
"That thing is unstoppable!" Venus cried and readied herself for another attack.  
'Seiya's father beat one of these things on his last legs! Man Seiya must be so proud' Uranus thought and found the strength to fight even harder.  
In the background Fighter was concentrating very hard, eyes closed and brow furrowed. She held her hands close together as she tried to summon an even greater energy then that of a Sailor Scout, the Ki. She thought she had used it once, in the fight against Galaxia but it went in a split second. Now she had to get it back.  
'Release it from the centre' a voice in her head told her. She had no time to question it and did as it said. Yes! She could feel something now!"  
'Feel it out, relax don't force it!' The voice continued and she did so. She could feel a tingling sensation course through her chest and to her fingertips.  
'Focus it and let it go!' the teaching voice now demanded. The heat from her own energy surged in every fibre of her being as she turned her life energy into a baseball sized blue ball.  
"Blue Star Nova attack!" she screamed and fired. The other Scouts moved away from its path, barley warned by Fighter's words as they had tried to attack again. The youma made its first real movement since standing by looking at the attack as it flew through the air. The attack dug into the youma and soon pushed the youma back a few feet before exploding in a beautiful array of light. The force of the explosion made the Scouts duck for cover as rubble flew wildly through above them and the shockwave making them topple.   
  
When the dust settled the Scouts cautiously looked up at the youma. Broad smiles crossed their faces as they saw the youma lying on the floor, smoke rising from its still body.   
"Thank Kami your not hurt" Mars murmured to her princess as she held from the moment the last attack happened. ESM blushed lightly and smiled back, counting herself lucky to have Rei.  
"Wow Fighter totally creamed that creep when we couldn't scratch it!" Jupiter exclaimed wildly, punching the air.  
"Fighter?..Fighter!!" Healer yelled as she ran back to the Scout who had collapsed from overexertion. She lifted her leader onto her lap and looked at her sweat sheen face. She gently stroked her face as she breathed gently before her eyes fluttered open. The shooting star looked up into bright green eyes, full of relief and tears.  
"I thought I lost you" Healer whispered as a smile graced her face. Fighter reached up and with a leather clad hand wiped a stray tear away.   
"Never, my tenshi" she relied weakly, but true fully. Healer's smile grew as she pulled her up to feet where she shakily stood. With Healer to support her Fighter walked over until she could see the still body of the youma. She tensed and Healer felt it.  
"Sei-chan?"  
"It's not dead. Only a Gold Nova can destroy it but I'm too weak" she cried in despair. The team panicked as the faceless youma twitched and slowly sat up. It looked at them and then walked quickly towards them. Mars pushed ESM behind them, no sense in her getting hurt.  
"No way!"  
But before they tried another group attack the youma raised its hand and fired the same ball of evil energy that floored Relight years earlier. Spilt decisions were made and ESM was pushed to the back and shielded by Mercury, Venus and of course Mars while the other Sol Scouts tried to deflect the blast. Fighter and Healer tried to protect the other but Maker wisely dragged them down just as the ball exploded just before them. The booming explosion that rocked and destroyed the block of building behind them drowned their screams out. The burning smoke of destruction soon rose to reveal the Sailor Scouts, sprawled out on the ground, bleeding and bruised. Their fuku's ripped and barley conscious. Among them were Sailors Pluto and Saturn, they had arrived just in time to see the attack happen and jumped in to try and block the attack with the Silence Glaive and the Time Rod, both which were broken, lying near their owners as they too were injured. None were moving, not even Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Fighter was woken abruptly from her darkness by a cold hand wrapping itself tightly around her neck. She choked out in pain as was hoisted up into the air, her body protesting all the way. She came face to faceless with a monster she saw killed in front of her own eyes when she was a little girl. The first youma she hated, that drove her on to be a Sailor Starlight.   
"I hate you" she managed to growl with much poison in her tone. The youma stayed silent, a bad silence as it squeezed harder on her neck. Her vision started to fade as she tried fruitlessly to escape. She could hear a couple of Scouts who had awoken scream in protest but in vain. They could do nothing. Oh how she wished she didn't have to die hearing Healer below her cry her heart out.  
"Dwai, father,forgive me" she whispered. Her eyes slowly closed but just when she gave up….he appeared. He didn't come from nowhere really; it was like he was standing there all the time. The look on his face didn't seem possible on such a great man. Relight, in a single movement of his hand sliced the youma's head off. As the head bounced off the ground its body dissolved into dust and Seiya fell for a moment before warm, hard arms encircled her. As oxygen started to reach her brain she raised her head to look up into dark eyes.  
"Daddy?"  
  
Ohhhhh I love it!!! Explanation time. I know that Yaten is often known affectionately as Koukou but I just had to add the Bean bit, what with her size and all. Dwai is Yaten's kinmokuseian name. Like Twinkle is Seiya's name. Taiki's is Engni. Sorry to get the Sailors beat up so fast but we are talking DBZ style action here. You can catch the convo before Seiya and Yatens confession in Fire on the Moon, next part out soon. The reason Fighter could use her fathers attack is simple. She shares his energy type, like blood type and she is like Goten out of DBZ in a way. Goten was conceived when Goku was a Super Saiyan and thus made it easier fro him to be so strong, just like Fighter who learnt the Blue Nova so quickly. Enough blabbering and review please!!!!!  
In the next part Relight goes nuts!!!!! Until then!!!! 


	5. My Father, my enemy

Just for the record, Yaten is not OOC like a certain *reviewer* suggested. She's in love for crying out loud!! She's supposed to act a little soppy. Next time I'll consult the 'Writer's guide to Seiya and Yaten romance fics'. Oh wait, there isn't one. Heh, maybe I should write one ^-^. Please enjoy, review the FIC!!  
Part 5  
  
Seiya weakly held her head up as she stared into the loving dark eyes of her father. She blinked a few times, praying he was an illusion brought on by lack of blood to the brain but he didn't vanish. She could now hear the gasps and whispers of the Scouts behind her but she blanked them out. She let out a pleased sound in her throat and with all the energy she had hugged her father tightly.  
  
"Oh Twinkle, I've missed you so much" Relight murmured in the same voice Fighter remembered, deep and smooth. Kami just the sound of his voice seemed to wash all her years of depression away.   
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Relight sharply tensed and Fighter felt it. She looked up curiously at her estranged father and was even more puzzled by the aggravated look on his face. Keeping one arm around his little girl he pulled her to his side while using his free hand to clutch his head. He growled as the familiar pain grated his mind. All the Scouts were lined up, easy pickings. One blast and his pain would be over. But he couldn't give in, too many people he let down, too many friends. Not after all the pain he went through as a soldier could he kill destiny's champions. Though he could no longer stop his body from attacking, he still had influence over the weapon.  
  
Fighter watched in horror as her father reach into a sub space pocket and retrieves a cannon of sorts. It was over a metre long and cylinder shaped. Gold with a network of blue groves all along it. He aimed it at the Scouts and pulled the trigger. Deep within the cannon blue/green energy discharged itself and expanded, narrowly missing the two other Lights but the Sol Scouts couldn't even react. The attack engulfed them and their screams filled the air as before the explosion washed them away again. As Relight watched a scene played over in his head. He was standing in front of a man wearing the same armour as him, he gave the man something very important which was taken and put away. The man then reached behind him, pulled out the same cannon and blasted Relight in the chest.   
  
"Nooooooo!" both father and daughter screamed.  
  
Once again the dust settled to uncover now de-transformed Scouts. The sight of the fallen Scouts, especially Usagi being held tightly in the arms of an unconscious Rei was enough for Fighter to break free of her fathers grip. His plan had worked. The Buster Cannon had failed in killing the Scouts but was still powerful to revert the transformation. They were badly hurt, most likely dieing. With great effort he threw the cannon away which before it hit the ground faded into sub space. His head exploded into pain like never before, his scream pierced the night sky as he fell on his knees. The brief flash of anger Fighter had towards her father was now forgotten. Replaced instead with more confusion.  
  
"Father what's wrong?" she cried, reaching for him but her hand was caught by Healer. Her bright green eyes bore into her own blue ones.  
  
"We must retreat or die, it's your call" she said firmly. She hated putting her lover in this situation but her emotions were putting them all in danger and she couldn't lose Fighter. Not after just finding her. Fighter didn't know what to do.  
  
"Twinkle run!!!!!!" her father pleaded, still in a great amount of pain. Fighter's features hardened as her father made the decision for her. With the aid of Healer she managed to reach her fellow Scouts and pile them close together.  
  
"Get ready for a Sailor Teleport" she declared, gasping for breath.  
  
"That's too dangerous!" Maker disagreed in her tone and words.  
  
"What choice do we have?" Healer shot back, behind her love all the way and even Maker had to agree to. They joined hands and tried to open their energy to teleport the Scouts as well, Fighter once again digging deep to find that power.  
  
  
Relight had finally lost the battle to control his body, as it advanced on the prone Scouts and his daughter. He tried to shout a warning but his body refused to obey him. His body sped up and his arm rose. A form of red electricity crackled in his clenched fist, a feeling of anxiety fell over him. His Thunder Cracker attack! His captor had control of his powers and was going to kill his daughter! His legs launched him into the air for the final part of the attack. Twinkle could only watch as her dad charge to finish them. She held back tears and tried harder.  
  
The glowing white figure watching from afar took this moment to act. With unnatural speed it took off to intercept Relight. It pointed the large blue sword at him and fired. Relight looked up in time to see the energy blast him and lose the energy for the Thunder Cracker as he reeled from the shock. The glowing figure pull back it's sword and hit the dazzled warrior with the flat side, sending him hurtling towards the ground. The figure then swooped down towards Fighter and the others and swallowed them up in a bright silver light and disappears.  
  
Relight pushed his way out of the rubble and stand up, unhurt from his attacker. On the inside he smiled and shielded his thoughts from his enemy.  
'As long as my Ki sense stays out of that's monsters control Twinkle and her friends will be safe...for now' he thought grimly but still glad he would no longer suffer from the mind attacks. He fazed out of sight.  
  
  
Back at the Starlight Apartment, 3 hours later.  
  
Usagi was the last one to wake up and was greeted with happy but nervous looks from her battered protectors, especially Rei.  
  
"W-what happened?" she croaked, blinking a couple of time and sitting up. As if to answer her guardians looked across the room at a distressed Seiya who looked up and smiled weakly at her.  
  
"After the attack on Kinmoku-sei when I was a child, my father Lord Relight was wounded and taken away. Since then he was tortured no stop to give in to a great evil none of us has ever faced. Finally he gave in just because of me, he gave his soul for me and now he is being made to hunt you all down. I'm so sorry!" she said in monotone, as numbly as she felt. Usagi hurt for her friend.  
  
"No Seiya I'm sorry, what should we do?" she asked, looking to each of her Scouts for advice.  
  
"I will kill him, with Seiya's help" a new voice added. From another room walked in the same glowing white figure from before, but this time the light it was emitting had dimmed somewhat to reveal the identity of the being. It was that of Relight, of pure transparent white.  
  
"I am Novia, living sword of Relight my master" it replied seriously and Usagi gasped.  
  
"To free my father...I must kill him"  
  
Boohakasha! It's done. The mysterious figure NO ONE asked about turns out to be Novia the living sword. I have nothing to add so please review cause I could really use cheering up after being bed ridden for the last three days *atchoo!!!!!* Excuse me. BTW Moonkitty I like the triple pairing idea (I might try it sometime). Thanks for all those who have reviewed so far including the ones who threatened me to write other pairings lol and the 'awwww Seiya/Yaten?' ones. It's great to be noticed!!! See ya soon. 


	6. Relight Betrayed

Part 6   
  
Thanks for the reviews...and the nice threats of Star Sensitive Inferno attack lol. Being reviewed is nice but being reviewed by such great authors like Seito no Senshi, Sailor Chibi Star Fighter and Ashma Daeva is great! Though some of you are freaking me out!!! You guys rule!! Keep em coming.   
But *sniff* NO ONE PUT THIS ON THEIR FAVS!!!!!*Wahhhhhhhhh*  
  
"You're not going!" Yaten demanded following Seiya all around the apartment virtually on the others heels. The Inner, Outer and Starlights were still in the apartment with the being known as Novia. The living sword, taking on the form of its master had informed the team that the only way to stop the mind controlled Relight was to plunge Novia into his heart and it had to be his own daughter. From that point Seiya said she would go alone and lure her father out and take him on. The rest of the Scouts were in low spirits from their defeat at the hands of the faceless youma, which was killed easily by Relight who again was controlled by an evil seemingly more powerful than him. It wasn't looking good.   
  
"You heard Novia only I can do this and it's safer for all of you to stay here" she said calmly, though inside it was a different story. Not that she would tell anyone else that. Yaten managed to slip in front of her, bringing Seiya to a stop.   
  
"You're going to listen to Mr Night Light instead of us!?!" she screamed, eyes aflame. The entity seemed to wince at this as it stood in the centre of the room holding its physical form.   
  
"Their first lovers tiff and we're all here to enjoy it" Taiki sighed sarcastically, earning a sharp punch on the arm by Minako.  
  
"What do plan to do about the enemy? Will that glow worm help you then?!" she continue to shout, pointing towards Novia. Seiya ignored Yaten, much to her annoyance to address Novia.  
  
"What's the worse my father can do if the enemy uses him?"  
  
"He can vaporize the planet without breaking a sweat" it replied flatly. Major sweat drops all round.  
  
"What's his ultimate attack?" she persisted; causing some of the Scouts to winder what she was up to. Yaten most of all.  
  
"Why do you want to know THAT?!" Minako asked incredibly. Seiya just shot her a look and then back at Novia who gave in.  
  
"The Quaar Wave, only used against the toughest enemies. But that's like using the sun to destroy a twig. One little Ki ball is all he needs against you" it replied heavily and the mood in the room turned even worse. Even Saturn needed all her power to destroy a planet. Hotaru herself along with Setsuna were badly hurt, resting on the sofa with Haruka and Michiru keeping a close eye on them. The destruction of the Silence Glaive and Time Staff would be a minor set back according to the time guardian. But her words were empty.  
  
"Can you show us my fathers past? This Quaar Wave of his?" she carried on, regardless. Yaten decided to have a long talk with her leader later on...  
  
Novia studied his master's daughter for a moment, thinking. While she had her mothers looks she had adopted an expression Relight always used when he had a plan. Without giving an answer it raised the sword high and a bright light blinded the Scouts. When they finally could open their eyes, they found themselves in outer space. They looked around in amazement that such a thing was possible...and from a sword too! Their attention was brought to a planet ahead of them. It was about the size of Earth but the surface was green and orbiting the planet were three large moons.  
"Kinmokusei.." Taiki exclaimed as she watched the Starlights home planet.  
  
"Relight, my master started life with his parents at a farm, they were pacifists. He lost them at a very young age in a fire caused by thugs. When he was old enough he joined the military,"  
The scene changed to that of a burning house, bright in the nighttime with a young Relight looking on, tears falling but no cries of dispair. Hotaru started to shake and clung to Sesuna's legs, nearly crying herself as the scene changed again and the Scouts found themselves looking at an teenage Relight being trained wearing a green fabric uniform and a fierce look of determination of his face. The next scene was that of a sort of trench warfare with energy projectiles flying wildly. The Scouts instinctively ducked but quickly realized that they weren't actually there, but in Relight's own memories. They found the soldier in question in the trench, holding the body of a dying comrade in his arms. Relight's face showed concern and frustration as he watched his friend die in his arms. Relight set the body down and with one last look went over the top and dodged oncoming fire. With a simple gesture Novia brought them back in space. The groups gaze fell on Novia.   
  
"He enjoyed being a soldier, making the planet a better place and saving lives. He wanted to be the best warrior in the universe so he left to travel the cosmos in search of training,"  
With another bright flash they were now watching as Relight traveled from planet to planet, fighting monsters of all forms. Almost all were about 80 feet tall and breathing fire! They watched as he slayed all evil before him. They also watched as he trained with many mentors, how they pushed him to his physical and mental limits. The punishing exercises and pain he bared. They saw the rewards of such valet efforts as he defeated enemies like they were nothing. The last part of this flash back was that of an old man teaching Relight the art of Ki. A whole new respect for him rose in the team   
  
During these flashbacks Yaten kept a close eye on Seiya, whose expression never wavered from her neutral expression. It seems that her emotions were too much and now she's bottling them up. Novia continued.  
  
"When he arrived back home after many years of world saving he was considered a hero for his actions. He was asked to join the Starion Blaze Core"  
  
The scene was that of an older Relight stepping of a transport ship, as his feet touched the ground a cheer rose up from a large crowd that had formed at the docking bay. He looked shocked and puzzled, even looking behind him checking no one famous was behind him. He shyly waved at his new fans as a woman with pink hair and a black leather uniform approached him and presented him with a letter. Her name was Lumino.  
  
"Who are they?" Rei asked the first question.  
  
"The best in our galaxy, maybe even the universe. They have the same rank and respect as the Starlights. They were led by Relight's mentor, Lord Quaar"  
  
Scene change again, Relight in his new black uniform along with 6 others including the girl and someone wearing a similar gold armor to the current Relight's. They were in a special chamber in the palace that only high ranking persons were allowed.   
  
"Quaar?" Rei asked again, remembering the ultimate attack name.  
  
"The Lord of Kinmokusai is as loved as if he were King. But he is rank wise the Commander and Chief of the army, only the Queen is of higher rank. It is tradition that a power crystal be handed down to each Lord. The crystal is named after the previous owner. Relight can use the crystal like a lens to focus his energy and…"  
  
"Use his ultimate attack" Seiya finished. Her expression never changing. They looked on as a compartment in the chest of Quaar opened to reveal a large crystal, surrounded by two gold rings. It glowed with incredible power.  
  
  
"Anyway, Relight became a valid part of the team, he saved the Princess Kakyuu on his first day,"  
  
Another scene of Relight escaping a burning section of the palace with a baby Kakyuu in his arms.  
  
"During the Galator Wars Lord Quaar was killed in action and Relight was chosen by the crystal to be the new Lord. Just in time to save Kinmokusei from a giant planet eating monster!"  
  
Quaar dying surrounded by the other Starions. Relight being strangled by this Galator, until he grabbed the Quaar crystal around Galator neck whom stole it. He kicked Galator away and rose the crystal high above his head and he was transformed by its power into Lord Relight. He then easily defeated Galator, sending him deep into outer space and realizing his power to destroy the mechanical monster that was about to destroy Kinmokusei.  
  
The Sailor Scouts once again found themselves in outer space but for the first time since they met, Novia was looking pretty angry, with Seiya.  
"Your father knows what its like to be betrayed by someone being controlled Twinkle!" Novia said sternly but Minako stifling laughter at Seiya's real name ruined the effect. The twin death glares of Seiya and Novia silenced her. Novia changed the scene again, to a battle between the Starions and Galator and his troops. Relight looked pretty beat up for taking heavy fire and his friends tried holding them off. A large explosion sent the team flying past a tomb and lying in shambles. Completely immobile they watched helplessly as Galator raised a hand to finish them.  
"How fitting Relight...now we can bury your carcass next to that of your mentors" he laughed evilly but before he could attack he was blasted by a familiar energy. The Scouts turned a full 180 to see a zombie like Quaar, his armour still shattered form the war in which he died. He was holding the same cannon Relight used earlier that night, firing at Galator and his minions. Under the heavy barrage of Buster fire they fled for their lives.  
  
After they could stand, Relight question his former leader as to his condition but he only got vague descriptions of darkness and cold. Quaar was acting quite strangely, asking about the crystal and something about completing a mission. But Relight seemed oblivious to this, as he was happy Quaar was back. His teammates weren't so sure.  
  
"Quaar is in no state to take leadership" Savlo protected as they followed Quaar deeper in the floating tomb they had escaped to. Savlo was Relight's second in command.  
  
"Come on guys he has been dead for a while now" Relight dismissed as they came to a stop in astonishment at what they saw. Quaar, using parts of the station had built himself an escape ship.  
  
"Still think he's unfit to lead us?" Relight exclaimed as he ran down to Quaar leaving his soldiers shouting after him. He went up to his father figure and opened a subspace pocket in his chest and removing the crystal, handing it to the dead soldier who for a moment protested. No longer a Lord, Relight turned back to his friends to tell them to welcome back Lord Quaar. But Quaar looked grim and his eyes glowed red.  
  
"Forgive me" he whispered.  
  
"Huh? For what?" Relight asked confused but was answered as Quaar took his cannon and fired it full power at Relight at point black range.  
  
Seiya cried out as her father uttered a cry of pain as he was propelled at blinding speed into the vast amounts of machinery that exploded around him. The rest of the Starions were too caught up with what happened and Quaar escaped in his ship. They desperately tried digging Relight out but he in a total rage blasted himself out screaming his former mentors name in fury. He was betrayed.  
Novia narrated the next scenes.  
"Quaar was programmed by a species called Quatuhics, mortal enemies of Kinmokusei. They used him as a spy for when Quaar arrived on Kinmokusei he told everyone that Relight and the others were killed by the Quatuhics. He assembled the whole fleet and took them to a preprogrammed destination he lied to everyone as the Quatuhics home world. It was in reality a planet sized bomb that would destroy the entire fleet. But Relight and the others were able to catch up and Relight battled Quaar"  
  
They were whisked into a command chamber where Quaar was despretly firing the Buster cannon at Relight who easily dodged the beams. As the Scouts looked closer they could see that Quaar was struggling against his programming, making the shots less accurate.  
  
"I don't want to fight you" Relight shouted over the pounding the flagship was getting form enemy fire. Outside ships were being destroyed by the trap being set out.   
  
"Then, stop me!!" Quaar pleaded, his shots getting closer.  
  
"How? What do I do?" he asked desperately.   
  
"Please Relight!!" Quaar screamed as he fired one last shot that caused a pipe to exploded and black smoke to fill the room like a fog. Quaar searched for his target and spotted a shadow. He fired upon it and Relight cried out.   
  
"No, noooo!"  
But Relight jumped up from behind, knocking the cannon out of his attackers hands and attacked himself. The Scouts winced as Relight and Quaar battered each other. Novas and Thunder Crackers connecting. But the power of the crystal made Quaar equal, if not stronger then Relight.  
  
After being on the receiving end of a great punch combo Relight was strung up in a full nelson. He screamed out as his ribs were being bruised and cracked.  
"If you die, all Starions destroyed!" Quaar shouted at him as blood poured out the hole Quaar's cannon made earlier. Relight bit down and began elbowing his captor in the ribs with breaking force, trying to get free. With one kick to his elders leg Relight managed to throw Quaar over his head and into a monitor, which exploded, taking Quaar's arm off.  
  
Relight stumbled over, holding his bleeding chest and dropping to his knees and breathing hard.  
  
"Can we stop now?" he asked, still hoping it wouldn't too late. It looked like for a moment that Quaar would agree but with a primal cry, kicked Relight to the other side of the room, slamming him into the wall. Relight couldn't find the energy to get up as Quaar towered over him, holding his cannon with his remaining arm.  
  
"You,should have finished me!" he shouted, for all was lost.  
  
"Believe me, I tried" breathed Relight. Quaar tensed and Relight froze. From underneath his armour the Quaar crystal glowed and fired the brain washing circuitry. Quaar dropped the cannon and extracted the crystal.  
  
"Monsters, they made me a weapon to hurt those, I loved in life," he said, placing the crystal back into Relight's chest and its power filled him once again. Relight looked up at his former Lord with understanding.  
  
"But you will save them...Lord Relight" And with that he walked off onto the main bridge and locked the doors.  
  
Using the cannon beside him as a crutch Relight struggled to his feet before Lumino and Savlo rushed in and helped him out. The scene faded, all turn to Novia.  
  
"My master and the others got away in a small ship while Quaar called off the attack. He piloted the flagship into the bomb, killing himself" Novia finshed. The Scouts were speechless, totally agust that their enemy was such a courageous man and now he would be in his former masters place.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Seiya cried out, everyone turning towards her. She looked excited, normal. She had a plan.  
  
"Quaar beat that programming using the crystal. What if we do the same thing?" she asked hopefully but Novia shuck its head.  
  
"Relight has already tried but the enemy is preventing him from doing so" it said sadly but this didn't deture Seiya in the least. But someone beat her to her next question.  
  
"What if we use the Silver Crystal to somehow weaken the hold, just long enough for Relight to take control?" Usagi spoke up, surprising everyone with her sharp thinking. Novia thought about this for a few moments and slowly nodded its head, but still not too sure.  
  
"You would have to weaken Relight considerably as it will also weaken the enemy but it might work….but the original plan must be used to a point"  
  
"Then we do it as a team" Yaten cutted in, looking Seiya in the eye, Seiya looked around to find herself outnumbered. She grinned a cocky smile and stood beside Novia.  
  
"Then tomorrow night we free my father and rid the universe of this new threat!"  
  
It was late; everyone had gone home to recover, leaving the Starlights and their new guest alone. The sword in question lay dormant, until tomorrow on the table, Seiya watching over it. Novia still failed to show her fathers final attack. With a final sigh she retired to her bedroom where she found Yaten already under the covers. Hey, things could be worse! Stripping out of her dress suit she slipped in with Yaten. She moved to hold Yaten but found her hands forced away, Yaten rolled over and gave Seiya a glare she knew was reserved for when she was really pissed. Maybe she should hide, she heard there was a blackhole nearby.  
"Damnit Seiya you treat me like crap today and now you expect me to be all cuddly?" she screamed, not caring if she woke Taiki. She sat up, holding the sheets to her chest. Seiya could only feel ashamed, it was true, she was totally frigid to her. The first time Yaten tried to show any real emotion towards her and she messed it up.  
"I'm pissed that you, without talking to us had decided to throw away your life after we finally get together!! I could have lose the only person who I really loved with all my heart" she shouted, though her eyes misted over, she refused to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have so much on my mind. The whole killing my father with his own sword thing was really getting to me" she tried to make light of the situation but it wasn't possible, nothing could really lighten the mood. Yaten's resolve softened a bit but not much.  
  
"KouKou you are my reason for living know. I need your love to for me to free my father for being controlled by that bastard evil!!" he exclaimed angrily but not at Yaten. She closed her eyes as if reality was too painful. A soft pain of lips on her made them open again. Yaten cursed herself for being so forgiving, but Seiya was so cute! Besides, it might be their last night together, might as well make it worthwhile.   
  
"Please never change Sei-chan, aishiteru so much" she whispered as she kissed Seiya deeper.  
  
"Aishiteru my heart" Seiya replied back between kisses.  
Poor Taiki didn't sleep a wink!  
  
  
  
Well I hope Yaten was more in character in this part and you all have a better idea of Relight. Like Seiya's new attitude? You like? You better!! PUT ME ON YOUR FAVS!  
Well I expect reviews a plenty.  
  
Seiya: Yeah maybe Seito no Senshi will review  
Yaten: Seiya-baka!!  
EPM:Seito no senshi???*Boils over* HOW DARE SHE CALL MY CHAPTERS TOO SHORT!!  
Taiki: Hold him back, author murders are jailable offences!!  
*They hold EPM back*  
  
EPM:And to think I called you famous !!! You never even said if you liked the 2nd chapter!!  
Seiya: We can't hold him!!Haruka help!!!!...oops.  
*Haruka walks out of Seiya's room in a robe*  
Yaten:...YOU %$£@#&%. You cheated on me!!  
Seiya: KouKou it's not what you think!! We just work together...  
Haruka: In bed..  
  
*Yaten holds very sharp ax*   
*EPM forgets rage and laughs as Yaten chases Seiya and Haruka screaming bloody murder*  
EPM: Hey Seito lets call it even ne? 


	7. Novia Strike!

RPG-ADAM: EPM-saaaaaaaaaan!!!  
EPM: What?  
RPG-ADAM: No ones reading my fics!!!! You've got to help!!!  
EPM: *Sigh* Alright, for those who like Final Fantasy and Legend of Dragoon fics please read my good friends fics which are really good. He's also writing a Blade and Gundam Wing fic which I'm co-authoring with him. For my sanity please read and review him…..Happy now?!  
RPG-ADAM: Cheers mate...  
Yaten: If this baka is finished can we get on with the fic!!!!???  
EPM: Fine by me. Thanks for all those who waited patiently for this next part, moving house really sux...Yaten needed a whole van for her clothes.  
Yaten: Leave my clothes out of this!!!*Brings out sharp ax again*  
EPM: Eeeeeep!!!!! I don't own Sailor Moon and in a minute Yaten will own my head if she hits!!!  
Enjoy....  
  
Part 7  
The next morning Taiki slept in, catching up on lost hours @-@.  
Seiya and Yaten were on the couch, enjoying the morning together before they had to go to a Scout meeting and plan their attack against Relight.  
  
Novia had slowly pulsed with energy since they were up, charging up from the suns rays. Seiya folded her legs underneath herself as she sat on the couch, watching. Yaten joined her, resting her head on her shoulder. Seiya kissed her forehead sweetly.  
"You think we can do it?" Seiya asked solemnly, thoughtful.  
"If you want it to, it will" she said simply, looking up with lime eyes. Seiya's sapphire eyes sparkled with joy. It was now or never. She took her healers hand in her own and took a deep breath.   
"KouKou Bean?" she started.  
"Yes Sei-chan?" she asked innocently.  
  
2 hours later the girls had come around to discuss strategy against Relight and the evil they had all agreed to call 'The Controller'. Novia had assumed humanoid form again.  
"So all the Outers and Inners excluding Sailor Moon and Mars will distract Relight and the Starlights will attack while Sailor Moon, flanked by Mars will use the crystal?" Haruka confirmed, going over the plan again, which none were too happy with but little better came to mind. Of course Rei had gone nuts when she found out Usagi would be taking quite a risk, she had vocalized her annoyance but Yaten had bitterly reminded the fire priestess that Seiya was in 10 times more danger then the moon princess. The coldness of Yaten's eyes forced Rei to back down feeling embarrassed. The plan heavily relied on hoping the Controller wouldn't guess they would try and mortally wound Relight. While the Scouts attacked and dodged the Starlights would find the right moment to hold Relight in place while Fighter stabbed her father giving Sailor Moon a chance to use some moon healing.   
  
The tension could be cut with a knife and the silence was suffocating. The stress was enough to age them all 20 years. Novia glided over to Seiya and touched her shoulder, whom jerked at being dragged from her thoughts. Novia smiled so much like her father that she smiled back.  
"You have great power Twinkle, waiting to be unlocked. Your birthright, you will need it" he said proudly. Agreeing smiles filled the room. Maybe they could do this...  
  
A black cloud loomed over the city of Tokyo, casting the occupants in total darkness. Two cat like red eyes from the cloud looked down and sneered before unleashing a downpour of rain and thunder, sending the people back into their homes. There was plenty of time to kill them later. Deep within the hidden dimensions of the cloud Relight floated aimlessly, concentrating again preventing the Controller from taking over completely. He was losing.  
'Give me your power!!!!'  
"Never!" he shouted, bursting in a rage that once again prevented total control over him. His body was numb, no feeling came from it as it now belonged to the Controller.  
'Then perhaps another demonstration is needed' the Controller chuckled, bringing Relight's body to attention, dimensional wall opened and Relight was once again hovering over Tokyo city. He wanted to scream but no sound came. His arm raised and one finger pointed, Relight uncontrollably fired dozens of small Ki balls, all meeting their targets and taking large chunks of building apart, sending the debris on screaming innocents. He prayed Novia and Twinkle could stop him.  
  
"It's started, lets go" Seiya said, not waiting for a response. After a flashy transformation in the apartment the Scouts raced to the scene of the explosion, the damage was extensive but not as bad as last time and as expected they found Relight in the middle of it all. Sailor Mars took Eternal Sailor Moon to one side until she was needed, not use in making her a target just yet. Fighter had hidden Novia in a sub space pocket for now, in waiting.....  
  
The two red eyes leered on, before swirling, swirling into a creepy tornado that kicked up light debris all around. The tail of the tornado jammed itself into Relight's mouth forcing its way into his body completely before Relight collapsed to his knees, head hung. Fighter felt the need to comfort him...but now was not that time. After just a moment Relight stood back up and looked at the Sailor Scouts, his eyes glowing a hot red. Just like Quaar's had done many years ago. Relight......no, the Controller spoke.  
"I'm glad I have the pleasure of destroying every last one of you personally!" he bellowed, snickering slightly. Fighter grit her teeth.  
"You bastard! Why have you done this?" she demanded, her anger rising. The Controller laughed louder, pointing directly at the Starlight leader who readied herself for an attack.  
"Fool! Relight is the greatest threat to all evil, his removal was imperative for darkness to take over! It took my entire army which took me millions of years to assemble to weaken him for me to take!"   
"You coward!!" Fighter screamed, balling her fist in anger.  
He simply sneered and pointed a hand to a crumbling building, destroying it in one blast, sending the tons of bricks to the ground. The Scouts had to use all their will power from attacking until Fighter gave the word, though they weren't looking forward to fighting such a powerful enemy. The Controller laughed manically.   
  
"But with his power I shall rule the Universe!!!!! Besides...this is personal between you Sailor Brats and I....You killed my son!" he shouted bitterly, making the ground shake with his prisoners power.  
"Who?" Uranus demanded, standing by Fighter, sword once again ready.  
"Chaos...he was so young and reckless depending on that blasted Sailor Galaxia!!" he ranted, getting more angry and powerful by the second..Chaos...the one being that caused so much death across the Universe was gone but his father came seeking revenge. The Controller was much more powerful and with the greatest warrior ever in his hands. The Sailor Scouts finally understood what they were up against.  
"We...are so dead" Venus muttered.  
Fighter had glance down. Contemplating the Controllers words and what they held. Her face then hardened and stared at her possessed Father.  
"Controller prepare to die!!!" she screamed and charged, the Scouts closely behind. They closed the distance with the Starlights leading, running to a waiting Controller. Just before they reached him though they jumped into the air and vanished, a trademark stunt. Receiving their signal the Sol Scouts attacked from all sides, never staying in the same place after they called out their attacks, as the plan had said.  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Dead Scream!"  
"Oak Evolution!"  
"Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
They attacked but like the faceless youma their attacks simply bounced off Relight's body, the Controller not even trying to evade them. He lazily fired a few blasts roughly in the Scouts direction and they had to move to top speed to avoid the lethal beams. They attacked again and again until Saturn stepped up to face the Controller.  
"Silence Glaive...Surprise!!" she screamed and hit the ground with her glaive, the Scouts having taken cover before hand. But despite the small hope Saturn could inflict any damage the Controller smiled, red eyes glowing brighter. He raised a hand at the regrouped champion team and powered up a Blue Nova.   
  
Knowing what the little ball was capable enough Saturn erected the Silent Wall but as the Nova flew through the air it punched through the shield and detonated, sending the Sol Scouts flying backwards. For the second night in a row the Scouts had fallen. The Controller walked over slowly, laughing all the way. On the way he looked eyes with Eternal Sailor Moon and sent a stare that seemed to say 'Your next'. That's when Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Maker appeared from no where and grabbed both his arms and pulled as hard as they could, it was easy as he was taken by surprise. Fighter appeared in front of him, Novia held tightly in her hands. The look of shock was the moment they were looking for. With a loud battle cry she dived forward, thrusting the sword as hard as she could into her own father's unprotected chest.  
  
But as the sword struck Novia's energy clashed with the Controllers opposing darks energy, fed by Relight causing a brilliant flash back. Sending Fighter screaming away, landing in a heap metres away. Her comrades shouted in despair but the Controller threw them away with a mere shrug. Fighters arms trembled as she pushed herself up, she chocked on some blood before she spat it out onto the ground. She looked up to see that awful evil grin on her fathers face, as the Controller got closer to her.  
" I must admit your plan was cleaver, but not even that pitiful blade couldn't stop me now. Still, I think that gives you a slightly less longer painful death then the others"  
Fighter growled and moved to strike but found a foot, planted in her face, sending her flat on her back. The small kick made her feel like her face was broken, which it most likely was. She painfully looked up with one good eye to see to her shock Healer sneaking up on the Controller. She must be trying to hold him again for another try. She desperately tried to warn her away but she couldn't form any words from her broken jaw.  
  
Healer pounced, just inches away but a large arm shot out and grabbed her by the throat. She tried to claw the hand away but in vain. The Controller tightened his hold on her neck, causing her to choke out a small cry. The Controller chuckle and looked over at a horrified Fighter, reading her expression like a book.  
"You love her don't you? The it will give you great pain when I break her neck with your own father's hand then!" he spat joyfully and squeezed harder, breaking a few cartilage rings in her neck . Fighter ground her teeth and balled her blood soaked hands, her anger rising. She was so tired of all this self-sacrificing crap for the greater good. This time she would be selfish. She wanted the girl, her father and the death of the Controller, the whole ball of wax!!!!  
  
Her energy rose to unheard of areas, her hidden power coming to the surface. It started as a tingle in her stomach but quickly rose to a burning inferno as her own Ki flames burst wide as she screamed her lungs out through her broken jaw. The Scouts had woken up in time to see the light show and the Controller was so stunned he broke a semi conscious Healer to the ground who gasped for air. Fighter rose to her feet and Novia flew into her waiting hand, with her new found power she flew at her target. This time the Controller couldn't stop her and Novia and the sword pierced Relight's chest, a task no being in the entire universe could ever do.  
  
The Controller screamed in sheer agony but Fighter knew her father was screaming as well. With the last of her strength she pulled the sword from his chest and the light form the Quaar crystal shone through the hole.   
"Now Sailor Moon!" she screamed and ESM was way ahead of her. She opened her broach and the Silver Imperium Crystal sparkled to life. The silvery rays shone on the Controller, washing his presence away from Relight. The Scouts joined hands around their princess and gave her all the energy they had and she transformed into her princess form. Fighter had fallen to her knees and she crawled to her love and held her and Maker joined them. They watched as the Controller strugled against the bright light, joined by the sheer force of the Quaar Crystal and Relight's unshakeable determination to rid himself of such evil.   
  
Princess Serenity was losing power quickly and it didn't look like the Controller was willing to leave Relight alone. Just as she was about to give in she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She looked behind and sees Sailor Mars smiling back at her and feeding her love to her directly. With this extras boost she fired it at the Controller who screamed an inhuman cry as the red eyes started to fade and a black mist leaked from his mouth. Inside his mind Relight sensed this was the moment. It was now or never. With the large amount of mental energy he was secretly storing he lashed out and pushed his enemy out of his mind and body, the black mist pouring out of his mouth in its tornado form.  
  
The mist rose into the air and blocked the sun. Its two red eyes looked really pissed. Relight, now free from control collapsed to his knees and clutched his chest, his hand red with his own blood. Princess Serenity turned back into ESM and fell back into her lover's arms. The Scouts breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived as a stricken Fighter went to her father and held him close, not caring if he bled on her. She was happy and sad at the same time, her father was free but he it might have cost him his life.  
  
A sound like thunder nearly deafened them and chills ran down their spines as the Controller roared in anger.  
"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!" he screamed, his power rising to insane levels.  
"Not while I live you won't" Relight muttered, straining to stand. Fighter watched on with wide eyes as her father stood tall and proud even after everything that has happened, Novia in his hand where it belonged. Relight stared at his former captor with contempt and growled.  
"Prepare to face your destruction!"  
  
  
  
  
There, done. The next part will be up soon. But you didn't have to wait that long did you???  
*Sees Seito no Senshi leading a mob of Seiya/Yaten lovers with torches and pitch forks*  
...Guess so...*Slowly backs up before breaking out in a full run, mob chasing after him.  
Yaten: Hey!!! He didn't mention the battle would end in the next part and our little secret would be revealed!.  
Seiya: Yeah but we know don't we my little KouKou Bean?* Kisses Yaten softly*  
Yaten: Yeah..  
RPG-ADAM: What about me???  
Yaten:*Boils over*....Excuse me for a moment darling.*Walks over to RPG-ADAM with ax hidden behind her back*  
RPG-ADAM: Hey I just want my fics reviewed...that all...HELP!!!*Runs away with Yaten chasing*  
Seiya: I guess we have some free time now...since Seito no Senshi or Sailor Chibi Star Fighter would update either. WE NEED TO SEND OUR LOVE TO EVERYONE!!!!!  
Taiki:...Why don't you just leave a nice review for EPM when he gets back so he can get Seiya to shut up!?!!? 


	8. The Final Day

Hi ho! It is I, finally updating….  
Seiya: I got poked because of you!!!  
EPM: It's not my fault Chibi Star Fighter has weird updating techniques..  
Yaten: EPM-san!!!!!*Glomps Seiya* Will our secret be out today???  
EPM: Yes it will, as well as the Controller getting an arse kicking of a lifetime!!!  
Taiki: Better Relight then Seito no Senshi!.I'd feel sorry for the Controller if she had her way with him ^-^  
Yaten: *Sniff* Controller hurt my Sei-chanY.Y...*Brings out axe* Die you evil swine!!!!  
EPM: *Sweatdrop* You guys have got to stop hanging around so much!!  
Taiki: Not until you pay us!!!  
EPM: I'm a student!!! I can't even own Sailor Moon let alone you're wages!!(Spot the sneaky disclaimer??)  
Seiya: As long as we have love we're happy!!!  
EPM: Really??*Cunning smile*So I don't have to pay for anime stars in love hmmm? Oh Taiki dear  
Taiki: Yes?  
EPM: Princess Kakyuu must be so bored in that palace on her own. Why don't you see her in the sequel?  
Taiki:Hmmmmmm, not a bad idea. I think I will!!!  
EPM: Yes....you will. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!  
  
  
Part 8  
Relight stood proudly, as best as he could give the circumstances. The Scouts had wisely decided to move for cover but they had a clear view of the dark, evil cloud that was the Controller. The lowered temperature and the rumbling of thunder gave the atmosphere an apocalypse feel to things. Relight stood still, waiting. For Relight was an old war dog, a master of tactics and strategy that led the Kinmoku army to many great victories. Relight was going to play this fight to his advantage all the way. Besides, at his current power level he couldn't afford to lose, not with Twinkle behind him.  
  
He didn't have to wait long as the Controller struck out with the same attack that had nearly crippled Relight during the last war. He leapt into the air and with a big swing of Novia cut the ball in half and as it passed him exploded but he was already flying straight at the black cloud. The Controller fired another ball and this time Relight made no move to block it. The ball went straight through him as his image flickered and then died out. An after image. The baffled Controller was suddenly being hailed upon dozens of Blue Novas from high above. The energy balls exploded rapidly, dispersing the Controllers cloud like form. But he began to reform himself faster then Relight could fire. Relight changed tactics and flew just below his enemy. He cupped his hands together and powered up a powerful Comets Tail attack, much stronger then his Gold Novas. With an enraged cry he fired the yellow beam and blew a hole through the Controller, but even that reformed, albeit slower then before.  
  
Relight knew that in this form the Controller couldn't be harmed so easily, but his former captor couldn't attack very good at all. It looked like a stalemate for the moment. At the distance they were the Scouts had trouble seeing what was happening but they knew it wasn't good with all those flashing lights.  
"Come on dad" Fighter muttered and her jaw ached.  
"Fight me like a man you son of a bitch!!" Relight shouted, dodging another dark ball. The Controller took this rather personally and began to swirl and shrink to a smaller form. Relight got into a fighting stance and watched on as limbs took shape until the cloud resembled a humanoid. A very scary, way bigger then Relight with red eyes humanoid!! Relight sensed the massive power increase and became worried. The Controller raised an arm and pointed it at Relight, who held his hands up in defence as another nega ball was fired at him. He caught it, but he struggled to hold it as it burned his hands and refused to let up. The Contoller let loose a roar that seemed to give the ball more power and it finally over powered Relight and hurtled him into the ground below, shattering the concrete leaving a long trail made by Relight's body and exploded. Normally such a crash would never hurt Relight but with his lack of power and the near fatal wound near his heart it was more painful then it looked.  
  
Fighter wasn't sure her father had survived the fall but sure enough Relight burst from under the rubble in blue flames and within one second was face to face with the Controller. He clasped his hands together and fired another Comets Tail at point blank range in the Controllers face. The bright flash completely covered the Controller and carried on for a whole block before it sent the Controller flying into a building, sending it crashing to the ground in a huge cloud of dust and steel fragments. He could hear the Sol Scouts cheering him on from below but he dared not relax until he knew for sure he had won.   
  
As expected the Controller came flying back, arm drawn back to swing and Relight charged to meet him. He powered a Thunder Cracker and swung, connecting with the Controllers fist, causing a huge shockwave to rock the city as both combatants continued to fight with lightning speed. Fazing from one part of the city to another, bright lights and thundering crashes all around. The fight carried on during the night, each fighter gaining the upper hand every few hours. The Scouts were now quite well rested and healing nicely from their wounds, not many could have said that when attacked with a Blue Nova. They watched on, patiently for their last hope to win.  
  
Finally, with a huge double axe handle the Controller bashed Relight into the ground, rupturing a gas main and catching fire as the asphalt crumbled beneath his falling body . Relight crawled out of the crater which nearly became his grave and painfully stood up, only to have a nega ball detonate in front of him. He skidded along the ground, his armour making sparks along the way until he slowed to a stop. All was silent as Relight remained still for a few moments..seconds..minutes. Fighter started finding it hard to breath as she stared at Relight. The Controller slowly floated down to the ground and landed with a thud. He walked over to the fallen warrior and picked him up by the neck, who made a straining sound, a good sign he was alive at least. The Controller drew back a huge hand and drove it repeatedly into his victim's stomach with sickening thuds. Fighter squeezed her lover tight as she watched on.   
  
He finally tossed him aside, sending his body into a pile of rubble where he lay limply.  
"I guess all those years in torture softened him up..plus getting stabbed in his over sized heart by his own daughter makes it even more delicious" he directed his glaze Relight to Fighter and chuckled slightly. Fighter herself was trembling in anger but couldn't stop a few tears from spilling down as she did blame herself for her father's lost battle. The Controller no longer saw Relight as a threat, his power faded and his time short. The 9 foot monster, uninjured from the battle slowly walked over the hiding Scouts who knew running was pointless, and that they would have to die fighting in what they believed in….justice. They got to their feet and prepared themselves. The Controller merely laughed.  
"How fun, like shooting fish in a barrel. Killing Scouts is my favourite past time. In fact the last Star Fighter didn't even know I was the one who killed her" he stated and everyone's eyes shot open in shock. His heavy footsteps got closer.  
"Yes I killed her, death by post birth stresses?? What a joke. She was wide open for an attack when she gave birth to you and I poisoned her right under your fathers nose" he spat, now only a few feet away, another nega ball charging in his hand.  
"Mama?.."  
"In the last 10 seconds you have left as an orphan just remember you helped me kill both your parents!" he laughed and thrust his hand forward to attack, his red eyes sparkling. Fighter felt like dying at those words.  
"Huh? What the?" The Controller cried as the ground started to shake and crack up. The intact windows left in Tokyo shattered and debris flew wildly as the rubble containing Relight ceased to be as an explosion rocked the city to its foundations.  
"Daddy!" Fighter yelled as a fire of blue and white flames expanded around her father, a cosmic power crackling about his aura as his eyes burned a hot white. He heaved deeply with anger, for the words of the Controller reached his ears and he had not liked them one bit.   
  
Despite being on death's door, Relight was going to make sure he kicked Controller's ass before going to the other world. In one smooth motion he pointed two fingers and fired a concentrated beam that whizzed right passed the Controller's defence and ripped a gapping hole in his broad chest, a bubbling ooze dribbling out as he screeched in distress. Relight zipped forward and planted a hard kick in his opponents stomach and released a flurry of blows, each leaving dents in the controllers sponge like body accompanied by claps of thunder. He finally jumped up on the still bleeding chest and swung both fists into an uppercut that sent the Controller hurtling high into the sky. But Relight was far from finished.  
"Soft!? I am Relight!! The most powerful warrior in all the universe and you are nothing!!!!" he screamed as he fired a Comets Tail from each hand, they twisted and intertwined before detonating into the Controller, dispersing him back into his cloud form. Relight placed himself between the Scouts and the cloud, his Ki rising each second as was the Controllers.  
"I SHALL NOT BE DENIED!!!!" he cried insanely.  
  
With that the master of evil called upon all the forces of evil, calling them to lend him their strength so he might win. Thick lines of darkness seeped their way across the galaxy to the planet Earth, soaked up by the dark master. The Controller grew larger and fiercer with every feeding, his power threatening to overcome Relight again. But Relight had ignored this. All he knew was that his only child was behind him, scared and hurt but more then willing to give her life for the ones she loved. How she was a blessing to him, to Quazel his wife. How he watched on helplessly as she passed away, leaving their child in his arms. How the one responsible was now ready to end everything he had done for the Universe he loved. Never!!!! His anger and power rose as he recalled all those who had given their lives for what they loved and how he knew they would do it all again. He didn't just fight for himself...he fought for all those who were just like him,,,,who he loved. His parents...his friends...his wife!!!  
"QUAZEL!!!!!!" he screamed with all his being, releasing all his power in one go. The result was massive.  
  
A dome of pure blue energy encased the country of Japan, knocking the power out in every home and office block. All across the world there were tidal waves, wind storms, earth quakes and even the ice caps were breaking up. For every country the ground shuck under their feet, power lines crashing and rivers flooding. The Earth gave off waves of star energy that travelled the cosmos. These waves quickly found their way to the wandering star Kinmokusei where a certain red haired princess looked up. The energy she felt was familiar, comforting.  
"Uncle Relight?" she whispered.  
  
Back on Earth the few Scouts who could think without being blown away by the hurricane like winds were wondering why they weren't vaporized by the outburst of energy, they couldn't even look at Relight his power was too bright!! Fighter managed to open her eyes and look at Healer and shouted over the noise.  
"If we don't make it, I want you to know I love you for all eternity Dwai!"  
Healer opened her eyes against the gale force winds and looked at her lover, she smiled as she clung to the lamppost.  
"I love you too Twinkle, but if we do make it my answer is yes!" she cried back and grinned as  
"Yes? You mean?!" she asked. As if she had heard wrong or the blood loss affected her brain.  
"Yes,I'll marry you my love" she smiled, and it was if they were in their own little world, the terror of the outside fading...until that one moment.  
  
The Controller, dark overlord of evil had released his ultimate attack; The Annihilator! This attack could wipe out entire galaxies in an instant but now it was being used against the champion of champions, Relight! The warrior in question was at the absolute peak of his power and as he watch the black/red energy advance on him he couldn't help but chuckle. Oh how sweet this would be. He launched himself the air and help himself high above the skyscrapers. He thrust his hand together over his chest as the dome plating opened, and the Quaar crystal pulsed with his energy. With a final battle cry his fired the legendary Quaar wave, it's size as vast as New York, it's power not even rivalled by the Gods.  
  
The Wave and the Annihilator, two juggernaut powers collided with big impact, the shockwave finally dislodged the Scouts and sent them flying away half a dozen blocks away before rubble stopped them. Meanwhile the two massive powers were still trying to over power the other. Relight was under immense pressure, his attack was eating up all his life energy but the same could be said for the Controller, as his form was gradually getting smaller and smaller.  
  
But despite this the Quaar wave was being pushed back, much to Relight's annoyance.  
"I win, I WIN I WIN!!!!!!!!!" The Controller screamed crazily, adding even more power. Relight closed his eyes and thought back to the moment his master Lord Quaar died. The fallen warrior had reassured his soldiers that they could defeat their current enemy together and had passed on the crystal to Savlo, the second in command. He then closed his eyes and his body turned black, turning to dead crystal like all Starions would. Quaar's only living relative, his sister was there, she cried over his body for hours that day.  
  
Relight's eyes shot open and suddenly the Annihilator stopped pushing him back. He refused to die that way! He had all ready lost 2 loved ones that way, he would not subject his little girl to that fate...Twinkle. With a mighty cry he unleashed the rest of his power into the attack. The bright shining silver beam not only pushed back at it's adversary, but cut through it, all the way to the Controller himself. The beam of goodness consumed the Controller, burning and tearing at his gas like body. Within minutes his entire being was destroyed and the beam carried on into outer space, signalling to the Universe the death of the Controller.  
  
2 hours later the Sailor Scouts had finally made it to ground zero, slowly but surely. Through the still smoky craters and the wreckage, they searched for their savoir. But it looked grim. But Fighter and her fiancée refused to give up, they worked passed their injuries and exhaustion they sieved through the rubble, until they found him.  
"Father!" Fighter yelled, kneeling beside her father's prone and bleeding body, he looked terrible. Fighter just looked at his face, so peaceful…and started crying. The Scouts could only watch on in sadness for their friend.   
  
  
  
  
EPM: Finanly!! After 2 months without my own Internet I finnaly update *Weep* It's just not fair I should have suffered like this!!!!  
Yaten: The pressure finally got to him...pay up Sei-chan  
Seiya:*Grumbles* Fine you won the bet  
EPM: NANI!? You placed a bet to when I would have a nervous breakdown?!  
Taiki: Duhhhh, countless weeks of writing will drive anyone bonkers!  
EPM: ...I'm going to gut myself with a rusty spoon now..leave a review in the obituary section.  
Taiki: The English are very strange are they???  
Yaten: They get dubbed episodes, who could blame them?  
Seiya: Be sure to let him know what you think, be honest now and if you're not sure how. Read below!! Can you guess what will happen next???  
  
And now...the Three Lights guide to review a fanfic!  
Seiya: Make sure you stroke the author's ego constantly  
Yaten: Comment on the pieces of info you find out of their sad little human lives  
Taiki: Flames will be laughed at and deleted with pleasure. A Star Sensitive Inferno from Healer in the ass will be a possibility.  
Seiya: Thank you for reading and remember, we know where you live!!.we work for you!! 


	9. Awakening

I bet you're wondering why I haven't updated...well here's why...  
Yaten: Uh oh...this ain't gonna be pretty.  
I was ready to up date..but then my virus program ran out and the PC got multiple….yes multiple virus……can you guess what had to be done????  
Taiki: I don't like that smile..he had it on with the matches!!!   
THE ENTIRE HARD DRIVE WIPED!!!! YEARS WORTH OF WORK, SITES AND AMUSING FLASH GAMES!!!! ALL GONE!!!!  
Seiya: Yeah we were nearly killed!!  
Yaten: Shut up and let him rant!!  
THEN I HAD TO GET INTERNET AND TO ICE IT ALL OFF I WENT ON a nice HOLIDAY!!!!...I'm done...and now the IMPROVED chapter!!!!  
Taiki: We need a better agent.  
  
  
Seiya sighed as she walked with flowers, she stopped and layed them on her fathers........bedside table. She hoped they could cheer her up some as she sat back down next to her fiancée beside the bed. She couldn't even begin to describe how she felt when she realized last night that her father was still alive, barely but breathing all the same. Yaten reached over and grabbed Seiya's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as she rested her head on her shoulder.  
  
"He'll wake up soon Sei-chan, he's too stubborn to give up...just like you" she teased as she first looked over the resting man and then to her lover. Seiya mocked frowned back at her and kissed her forehead tenderly. It was about time the tense air was cut.  
"Careful KouKou Bean, he's going to be your father-in-law soon" she growled in her ear before her lips met the smaller girls. Her sadness was forgotten for the moment.  
  
Their kissing war was good humoured but the loud giggling didn't help one of the rooms occupants headache.  
"Don't you know it's rude to make out with a cripple in the room, especially your father?" the voice grumbled sleepily. The two girls jerked their heads and looked on in pleased shock as Relight slowly opened his eyes, blinking to focus the world around him. He could feel how busted up he was, he looked down to see his entire torso heavily bandaged, that would explain his killing ribs.  
  
He then looked over and smiled at the wonder sight of the two girls. His daughter and her lover. He smiled weakly but positively. All of a sudden all the grief and pain was worth it all.  
"Hey sweetie, how are you?" he asked and Seiya could hardly stop tears from welling up. It was like he had never left.  
"I've never felt better in my whole life" she answered true fully. True love on her left, loving father in front……perfection!  
  
"How long have I been out?" he asked, swallowing hard.  
"Only since last night, you've healed fast" Yaten answered and it was true, no Saturn healing needed. Now this was good news so when they saw Relight frowning they were confused.  
"I am getting soft, I should be up by now" he sighed and mentally scolded himself. How many times has sleeping cost him big? The stories he could tell.  
  
Propping his arms up he tried pulling himself into a sitting position though his flaming muscles protested all the way, that included the two Scouts.  
"Hey what are you doing you should rest" Seiya yelled as she and Yaten tried to push Relight back down without agitating his ribs. Seiya decided after nearly killing himself last night that this proved her dad was nuts!  
  
Finally after a few minutes of debate and struggling Relight succeed in sitting up and gave his daughter a triumphant smirk……that's when he noticed the bruise on her jaw, where his armoured boot had struck her. He reached up and with great gentleness stroked her jaw. Seiya just smiled and brought the hand away from her face but still held on to it.  
"It'll be gone by this afternoon...I've had plenty worse then this" she gently, but she knew it was the fact that it was his own foot that caused the injury upset Relight more. But the champion of Kinmoku had graver fears as he hung his head.  
  
"I killed those innocent people" he whispered, ghosts from the past came back.  
But Seiya was to come to the rescue and her eyes brightened up as she looked at Yaten's amused expression and then back to the warrior.  
"Wrong! You saved them all even when you were unconscious" she declared in her usual bright Seiya self. Her father could only blink on in confusion at the sudden outburst, he remembered she did this as a child when she had a secret she wanted to share with him.  
  
5 minutes later  
"So beads of energy from the Quaar Wave were absorbed by this Sailor Moons crystal and used the power on a rebirth spell for the killed innocents" he said, making sure he got the story straight. Seiya nodded and thought back to when she cried over her fathers injured body. Tiny beads of light, fell like snow all around them and like mouths to a flame they were absorbed by the Silver Crystal. Usagi understood and one flash of light later all the people killed in the attacks found them self littered about the battle field. The Scouts promptly left with Relight.  
  
Relight nodded and smiled...he couldn't have lived with the guilt of so much blood on his hands. With the negatives out the way he focused on the now and gave the two a rather devilish smirk.  
"So Twinkle aren't you going to introduce my future daugher-in-law?"  
Relight could see from the battle they loved each other and had heard the in law comment as he was waking up.  
Yaten found herself blushing, the classic meeting the parents act. But Seiya, who loved showing off proudly held onto the silver haired girl and laughed.  
"Dad, this Dwai..my fiancée!" she announced, practicing for when she told the other girls. Taiki, who had to gone over to see the girls had requested they moved down a few rooms when they got home. She insisted on some sleep!  
  
Relight was just grateful he could walk his little girl down the aisle. But part of him was sad he had missed out on so much of her life. The day she became a Starlight, her first date...her first heartache. But he swore to be there now.  
"My daughter has good taste I see, your mothers would have been so happy to see this...ha, even if Neureo would have killed me for being her brother-in-law" he laughed and so did Seiya but Yaten was strangely curious about her mothers past.  
"You...didn't get along?" she asked and Relight could see how sensitive this was for her.  
"To be honest she did everything she could to spilt me and Quazel up, she thought a soldier like me wasn't good enough for her best friend. If it weren't the fact Twinkle was Quazels daughter your mother would not have been pleased...but a daughter of her friend would have changed her mind. She was in all a caring, supportive and brave woman. Tongue like a viper but a kind heart" he explained as he watched Yaten's expression changed from anger to sadness to joy. She never really knew her mother but when her short temper caught her in trouble the older council compared her to her mother.  
  
"I can see how much you love each other, so you better treat each other right or you'll have me to answer to, okay?" he asked seriously but with a smile. The two nodded and kissed. Things were looking up.  
  
  
  
As the elevator doors open the Sailor Scouts, fully recovered from the battle piled out and followed Seiya down the hallway to the Starlight apartment. Tonight they would have one last get together before the Starlights and Relight left for home.  
"Are you sure your father is up for visitors Seiya?" Ami asked in her usual worried tone.  
Seiya looked back and smiled reassuringly in her long blue flowing dress.  
"He can't sit still and he's eager to meet you all so lets not disappoint the most powerful man in the universe hmmm?" she chuckled and polite laugher rang out.  
  
What Seiya wasn't prepared for was the sight when they reached the door, unlocked it and swung it wide open.  
  
Relight was firstly upside down, on one arm, further more on one finger doing push ups. The sheer physics of such a feat was easily lost to even Ami and Taiki. To add this this jaw dropper he was also topless and sweat was flowing down his rigid muscles.(Close your mouth Seito ^-^)   
A general blush fell about the group, even Haruka. Seiya was beyond embarrassed but Minako was about to add to her suffering.  
"Seiya," she whispered to her without taking her eyes off the older man, "Your dad is hot!"  
  
Seiya glared at the ditzy blonde before she cleared her throat in irritation, jolting the Sol Scouts out of their stare and alerting her father to their presence. He looked up at them and smiled, not noticing how much interest was on him.  
"Oh hi, just let me finish here ..now, 498...499 500!"  
With a simple flip and twist he landed without sound next to the sofa where he retrieved his tunic top and slipped it back on, causing Minako to sigh in disappointment.  
  
"I usually do a thousand each day but my ribs had other thoughts" he said good naturedly to the group who lightened up and at Taiki's invite sat down in a circle. But Usagis well-trained nose detected something good.  
"Hey what's that yummy smell?" she asked excitedly and the others seemed to notice the smell of cooking for the first time.  
"But I didn't start yet" Taiki mumbled but Relight cut in.  
"Don't worry I wanted to show my gratitude for you all for helping in the battle so I threw something together while you were out"  
"But this world is alien to you" Yaten pointed out, making the point he shouldn't know how to work Earth appliances or read any languages.  
"I found instructions, besides that cooker is similar to many I've seen over the years and the recipes were simple enough, I have had to cook for myself and others all my life you now" he added when he saw their bewildered stares,just because he was a warrior didn't mean he wasn't domestic too.  
  
  
"Wow A man that can cook, what a catch!" Minako exclaimed and was the first Sol Scout to have a conversation with him as everyone settled...well except Seiya, she had to keep an eye on Minako. That girl had no restraint!!  
  
  
A few hours later...  
Laughter again filled the room as just moments ago. The group were closely packed together, their full attention on the star guest who kept surprising them with his stories, the father was in general a mature sensible man..but he was also childish, to be able to talk to a group of girls so young after being taken from modern life for so long. He acted like he had never left.  
  
"So at this point, I figured I was going to have do what I was told, cause there is nothing quite as frightening as a room full of Chentaken Ogres. So I drank the house special...Black Poison" he chuckled, trying to be serious but the air was so light hearted he nearly failed.  
"That stuff has been banned for years!! It's totally lethal!" Taiki cried, shock but still amused.  
"Don't I know it! That stuff knocked me out for 2 weeks and I had spots in my eyes for another month!" as he finished the room busted with laughter again, tears being wiped away they laughed so hard.  
  
After everyone settled down Relight thanked them for listening and excusing himself, walked onto the balcony, leaving the others to their own devices. It had been good for him, being with such lively people. To feel the comfort of other soldiers around him. But he had lost over a decade of his life, stolen...but had resulted in the greatest evil known being destroyed. Take what you can get, that's what Relight thought.  
  
He smiled to himself as he heard the cries and shrieks of surprise and joy behind him. Seiya and Yaten must have finally told them about the engagement. Married...his little girl was getting married. The last time he saw her she was always declaring how beautiful she would look in a wedding dress. Though after the story he was told about male Seiya Relight thought a suit was more appropriate!   
  
He looked up at the dark night sky and the bright stars, new constellations for him to remember and cherish...it was his hobby...his relaxing point if you will. His eyes widened slightly as he spotted Kinmokusei, far into the distance.  
  
"Kakyuu misses you...I can tell" Seiya said quietly, stepping up behind him, she knew he was thinking deeply about the Princess.  
"I missed her almost as much as I missed you" he whispered as Seiya put her arms around him. For in his heart he had two daughters, Twinkle and Kakyuu.  
"She's a strong woman, a real leader"  
"I always suspected as much.." he mused and held his daughter tighter. They both gazed out into the vastness of space.  
"We're going home daddy, together"  
  
  
  
OHG I did it!! Just one more to go!!!!!! I just want to thank all those who have reviewed, couldn't have done it without you...special thanks to Seito for the reminders and the ending is for you. Also Sailor Chibi Star Fighter, Moon Kitty, Suttahiiraa(Please stop flicking Seiya!!), Mad Hattress and RPG-ADAM. This was my first real Seiya/Yaten fic and not my last. Ghost Rider Rei will have my attention now..after college work and stuff. Last chap coming soon, as it will reveal some very surprising things that MIGHT lead to a sequel..till then ja!!  
Seiya: I'll miss working on this...  
Yaten: Me too..  
Taiki:...Why do I get the feeling I haven't done anything???  
Current word count= 20,000+ 


	10. My Home Kinmokusei

The final part is here!! Thank Kami!!! Of course there will be a sequel….one day.  
  
My deepest thanks to everyone who reviewed and waited so long for this last part, cheers!  
  
Enjoy…….or not  
  
Dedicated to Seito no Senshi, you crack me up!!  
  
Also special thanks to Chibi Star Fighter, Sutaahiiraa, Mad Hattress and Moon Kitty!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The night was over and daybreak had begun. The Sailor Scouts, Starlights and of course Relight had assembled at Tokyo Tower for a final farewell. Time had once again flown by, as it always did at such times. But unlike the last time they left Earth, the relationships between the two groups and themselves had changed greatly.  
  
Seiya no longer longed after Usagi, the girl she once thought to be her only love. Instead she had united with her true light, who ironically was there all along. Haruka in a shocking twist was now Seiya's friend, who would have known. Probably the same person who knew that father and daughter would be reunited on the humble planet Earth. A planet sooned to be ruled by Usagi, Princess of the moon along with her guardian, best friend and lover Mars by her side.  
  
"You promise to let us know the minute you finalize the wedding right?" Usagi asked excitingly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. It would seem weddings were now her current obsession, she's probably the only girl who would be just as happy at someone else's wedding as if it were her own.   
  
"Well 25 minutes after we know, that's how long it'll take the transmission to reach you!" Taiki explained with an inquisitive finger. Relight, whose armour sparkled in the early morning sun could now completely understand why Seiya had a crush on the young girl, who could resist such innocence? Unlike last night he was quiet, not wishing to interrupt the goodbyes between the two teams.   
  
"Oh, how are we supposed to get there!?" Ami asked in a curious tone. Everyone sweat dropped, no-one had even thought about the transportation to another galaxy that was needed.  
  
"I'll come pick you up in my personal ship, the Blazer. Fit for royally as you are the special guests of honour" Relight relied simply, turning his head briefly to them with a small smile before looking back at the skies. He was rather reserved today.  
  
"I still can't believe it, you two getting married!" Minako mock whined, well she was slightly upset but she was also happy for them too. The two in question like most new couples holding each other close like it was going out of fashion.  
  
"Good luck!" Haruka scoffed playfully, folding her arms and turning slightly away.  
  
"Huh, same to you Tomboy-kun!" she retorted as she walked closer to the Outer leader, they stared at each other intensely for a few moments and everyone thought they were going to go at it. Seiya smirked first and was soon followed by Haruka, they dropped their aggressive stances and embraced in an almost brotherly way.  
  
"Thank you for everything" Seiya whispered so only Haruka could hear, she did owe a lot to her one time adversary.   
  
"No problem" she assured as she let go and stepped back, in a flash their respective partners had snatched them back into their arms with slightly jealous looks.  
  
"That…..was freaky!" Minako said slowly, the sheer thought of those two being friends flew right over her blonde head.  
  
"You take care of each other okay?" Yaten called over to Usagi and Rei.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I can't wait to show you around Kinmokusei" Taiki said smoothly, bringing a tint of red to Ami's cheeks as parting conversation was started. Didn't you know Taiki is a player?  
  
Relight suddenly startled, he felt something……a power he had never sensed before but was strangely familiar. He scoffed silently as he closed his eyes. His skills must really be blunt over the years. There is no way a power could be new and old at the same time. No one could be on the planet from outer space, he would have felt the evil intensions no matter how bad his senses were. It was probably nothing. He was eager to get back to Kinmoku and check on the hime, his nerves were just frayed.   
  
"It's time to go" he said solemnly, he knew it would be tough for them to part after getting so close but they had to go. A residing moan reflected his suspicions. The two teams slowly started to part as the Starions neared the roof edge. Then they simply smiled and stared for a few moments. There are never the words at times like these.  
  
"We'll see all of you very soon, goodbye" Seiya called out as her voice and her body as well faded into that sparkly energy along with Yaten, Taiki and of course Relight. The four balls of light shot up into the sky in a graceful arc along Tokyo's red morning sky. The Scouts run up the ledge and waved after them, at their eternal friends.  
  
"Goodbye you guys! It was nice meeting you Relight! BYE!"  
  
But unknown to Earth's guardians a mysterious figure was watching nearby in the shadows. He fingers curled tightly around the corner of the building she stood behind. Her emotions ran wild, at seeing HIM again.  
  
Her lips curled into a dangerous smile as a silver cat pounced onto her shoulder, a strange symbol on its head. She couldn't believe after all these years she found him. But now she had he wouldn't escape her. She escaped death just so she could see him. Nothing would stop her this time.  
  
'Relight, you're back……good…I've been waiting. You're mine!'  
  
Meanwhile on another far away planet…  
  
The cities were on fire.  
  
The ground was being consumed with lava and storm cloud blocked out the sun.  
  
The people, those who were left were running, running for their lives in sheer terror as fireballs picked off their loved ones.  
  
Golden fireballs coming from one being. A being with unmatchable power. Under his attack the city, once home to over 5 million was destroyed.  
  
And all the while he laughed…until  
  
He shuddered as it washed over him, overloading his senses!  
  
Then it was gone, as quickly as it left. Leaving the warrior Potaeo to stare in wonder behind him, into the endless sea of stars. That power! He had never sensed something that powerful his entire life! His ki, which had been flared and hummed disappeared as he floated in the air, pondering what it could have been.  
  
He then realized it was a shockwave! From a tremendous attack! But for some reason he couldn't pinpoint it's source. He could only surmise that it was too far for him to track but despite the distance it travelled and the energy it must have used up by the time it reached him, it was almost as powerful as he was!  
  
At first this seemed like nonsense, no one was more powerful then he was. But then again he thought to himself, he had heard rumours of a fighter with a power that was legend, just like he was! It could finally be the challenge he desired since birth.  
  
His tail swung behind him excitedly, now adrenalin pumped through his veins as well as anticipation. He was going to find this warrior! He was going to find him and destroy him so he can prove once in for all that he was the strongest in the Universe!  
  
He looked back at the planet he was blasting mere moments ago and considered it with a sneer. Here he was wasting his time playing like a child with these fools! Their entertainment value was gone and now merely angered him. He lifted up his hand and a ball of Ki formed. It suddenly doubled its size, tripled and kept growing until it was ten times its original size. The gold ball gave up a bright light that showed his face in the darkness. His cold turquoise eyes narrowed at the planet and his sneer deepened.  
  
"Here's a little going away present! Death ball!" And with that he flung the ball into the planet, vaporising the city as it touched the surface. It then pushed its way through miles of solid rock until it reached the delicate core of the planet….and exploded.  
  
By the time the chain reaction started Potaeo had already flown back to his space pod and took off as the Planet J-98 collapsed in on its self and exploded in a bright array of blue, yellow, red and orange. He just killed over 2 trillion people……he didn't care. Add it to his list.  
  
He laughed as his hair turned back to black as well as his eyes, to an equally cold hard onyx. He set a course in the direction of the shockwave and relied on his senses to do the rest. He only had one thought.  
  
'Who ever you are, I hope you're ready to handle the power of a Super Saiyan!'   
  
It might have interested him to know the attack he felt was called the Quaar Wave…and the fighter who fired it was called Relight.  
  
Some hours after the tearful farewell, the Starlights and Relight had finally arrived on Kinmokusei. They transformed back on top of the same lush green hills that Kakyuu and the girls sat before the Sailor Wars. The first things that greeted Relight were the cool winds and the smell of olives and violets. Only then he knew in his heart that he was…  
  
"Home" he whispered.   
  
The girls couldn't help but smile, he looked so happy to see the planet he saved so many times, even though a small frown marred his face as he eyes found the city covered with construction sites and scaffolding. It was one of the main cities in the capital and was heavily fortified the last time he checked.  
  
Chaos terror still lives on, for the time being.   
  
"It's being rebuilt slowly but the Palace is still intact, shall we go?" Taiki said breaking Relight out of his thoughts. He blinked in surprise and smiled.   
  
"Lead the way" he laughed and gestured in the general direction of the Palace. And so they were on their way.  
  
After using a secret entrance into the Palace and sneaking their way to the top floor, Relight hid behind a door feeling embarrassed at having to hid into his own home. But somehow Yaten had convinced him it would be better if Kakyuu saw him before anyone else. So he obliged as they shooed away the Princesses aids and advisers who always hovered around her like mouths to a flame.  
  
After being given the all clear Relight stood outside Kakyuu's Chamber. He couldn't help but feel nervous. Kakyuu was only a small child when he was taken, would she even remember him? And if she did would she hate him for being gone and letting her lover be killed?  
  
No.  
  
Kakyuu doesn't have a mean or vengeful bone in her body. She was kind, so kind she can walk right through any walls you build around your heart and give it a great big hug.  
  
He gently eased the door open with a practiced grace and peeked inside. Her back was to him and she was pacing back and forth, she was clearly worried about her Starlights. He watched her for a few moments with a little amused smile. The she walked over to a small pot on one of the tables and removed the lid and when Relight saw its contents he nearly fell over laughing. Sweets! Fruit drops to be exact. He could only shake his head, she still had that sweet tooth. She use to drive him crazy when he caught her in the kitchens, trying to get to the deserts. Well then, this was the perfect opportunity to say hello!  
  
'Fighter, Maker, Healer I pray you are alive' she thought to herself glumly as she reached for a sweet. After feeling that massive shockwave of energy she knew the Starlight's were in the middle of it. If she lost them now she wouldn't cope…not after…  
  
"What have I told you about eating between meals young lady?" he interrupted her thought with his mock-scolding tone. He was now standing inside the room, arms folded while the girs watched from the doorway for their Princesses reaction.  
  
She was frozen. The sweet that was halfway to her mouth had dropped back in the pile as her ruby eyes stared blankly ahead.  
  
That voice…those words…could it really be? She slowly turned around and gasped. It was him! Just how she remembered him. Tall, with an air of power, knowledge and pride. That smile he only showed for her. Her childhood icon. Relight himself stifled a gasp himself, she had grown into a beautiful young woman. Someone you could serve and be happy and proud to do so.  
  
Finally the shock wore off as tears brimmed her eyes and she dashed forward into his waiting arms.   
  
"Uncle!" she cried as Relight easily twirled her around before setting her gently on the ground, never once letting go. At the doorway the three Sailor Scouts couldn't believe it, Kakyuu was crying! Never before in all the years they've known her has she reacted so emotionally as she had now.  
  
Even during the destruction of Kinmokusei a few years ago she remained strong in that she showed no fear, anger or sadness. The only time she was in the state she was in now was when her mother and lover died.  
  
Relight and Kakyuu were both feeling the same right now, relieved…just to have some familiarity, some reminder of better times. The girls would learn later that Kakyuu idolised the veteran warrior, so when he 'died' she made it her own personal goal in life to be what he always hoped she would become. Whenever she was faced with an important decision and her own heart was torn she would simply think,  
  
'What would Uncle Relight do?'   
  
After all, he was always there, her personal guard. There to pick her up when she fell, take her to the gardens and teach her how to care for the flowers and in his own way…how to care for their people.  
  
"Little Fireball……how I've missed you so" he mumbled to her ear, using the nickname he called her as a child. She cried even harder at this, the man she loved like a father was home.  
  
"Oh I've missed you so much, oh Uncle Relight!"  
  
After allowing her to take the edge off her emotions, he loosened his grip on her so he could step back and looks her in those vibrant red gem eyes.  
  
"I'm here now princess, I promise never to leave again"  
  
The Lord Of Kinmokusei was home.  
  
  
  
Back on Earth…  
  
Two young women were slowly walking up the steps of the temple where the Earth's guardians were meeting. Their footsteps were silent as they stepped on the sakura petals that littered the stone steps. One woman was the same one who was spying on the departure earlier. She had dusty grey and yet fiery red hair that reached the small of her back. She was tall and very beautiful with amazing blue eyes that hid her true self.  
  
Her companion was arguably equally as beautiful with blond hair at little shorter then her mistress. Her jade green eyes almost look like cats' eyes. But then again, she had been perched on her mistresses' shoulder earlier. She was that very same cat.  
  
"So they're going to Kinmokusei for the wedding you say?" the red head spoke without looking at the blond. She simply nodded and replied.  
  
"That's what I heard Ember-hime, Fighter and Healer will be wed very soon" Her eyes darted to side to gauge her princesses' reaction.   
  
Ember gave so expression what she thought of this wedding but smiled a little. This was too perfect!   
  
"Then my dear Kat, we must secure the Scouts friendship in order to be invited then" she said with indifference, staring at the old temple as it rose above the steps.  
  
Kat shot a concerned glance at her princess; this was not like her at all to be acting this way. But then again when it comes to Relight she will always be unpredictable. She didn't want her getting hurt that's all.  
  
"They are not fools Ember-hime, Artemis and Luna are very suspicious. As are the Outer Scouts" she warned, depending on the hope the dangers in question haven't changed in 1000 years.  
  
"I remember them just as well as you old friend, but do not worry. It is only Usagi we have to convince, the others will follow" her tone left no room for argument; this plan was going to happen. Her new body and its memories would help greatly.  
  
Kat could only agree as they reached the top and made their way in, bypassing the small perverted priest on the way. After negating the maze of corridors they reached door which led to the room of one Hino Rei. They could hear the assortment of female voices, most notably Minako's cheerful voice but all were talking about the events of the pass few days.  
  
Ember politely knocked on the wooden frame of the door and listened. She could hear the harsh hushes and muttered curses at being caught talking about Scout business with someone outside. After a few moments they heard Rei call them in, assuming them to be her elderly Grandpa.   
  
When the door slid open to reveal the two they were quite shocked for different reasons. One being that their secret may be out and the other reason was a sense of de ja vu. Like they knew these two stunning women. Ember's eyes rested on Usagi who was sat on Rei's lap, ah young love!  
  
She smiled, "Hello Serenity! It's been a long millennium hasn't it? How about a hug for your cousin?"  
  
Confused? Yeah, so are the Scouts…   
  
Seiya pouted.  
  
"Don't we get a hug?"  
  
Kakyuus' suddenly realized she and her adoptive Uncle were not alone; she blushed slightly at not noticing her best friends in the room. She quickly gathered them all in a hug  
  
"Oh my Starlights! You're back!" she was about to ask what had happened back of Earth when a thought struck her.  
  
"Oh Fighter you must be even more overjoyed then I am at your fathers return!" she gushed, the only reason she let her go to Earth was so she could have a rest and try and sort out her nightmares about her father. Kakyuu tried so hard to get her to open up but to no avail. Now her she was looking even brighter then her normal self! She was simply bursting with happiness.  
  
"Yes it's really great but we have some great news for you!"  
  
Seiya reached over and took Yaten's hand in her own and squeezed. Now she was nervous, Kakyuus' approval would mean the world to them.   
  
"Dwai and I are getting married!"  
  
All watching were still and eager to see the reaction. That reaction came in the form of another hug, but this one was a little too tight and the engaged couple were turning blue before they were released. At least she was pleased.  
  
"Oh my what wonderful news! I always knew you two cared more then you let on"  
  
Oh she did have one more reason to send the other two Lights with her. She had hoped that Yaten would finally confess how she felt in an attempt to bring Seiya out of her depression. Mission accomplished!   
  
"Yeah well after sticking my tongue down her throat I knew what I was missing!" she joked and got a slap on the arm from a blushing Healer.  
  
"Well we must plan right away! We'll hold a party tonight in celebration! I…?" she paused in the middle of her passionate speech all of a sudden. She was staring strangely at Relight for a moment, quite puzzled looking. Then her eyebrows dipped into a glare and she pursed her lips. She didn't utter a word and simply stared. A frightening expression the Starlights had only seen a few times but it still gave them the creeps to see such an expression on her face. Why didn't she just yell?  
  
"W-what?" Relight stuttered nervously. When she had that glare on, oh boy!  
  
She raised two fingers without breaking her glare and suddenly jabbed them in his ribs, slipping under the armour easily. His eyes bugged out and he clutched his still tender ribs.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
NOW she started shouting…  
  
"I knew it! I knew you were injured!!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, before turning her attention to her personal guards. Eeep!  
  
She marched over to them and her hand rose again. Despite their many years of training and lightning fast reflexes they fell victim to the Hand. Seiya was the first as the two fingers poked her chin, newly healed from the battle. Then Yatens' throat was prodded, enlisting a sharp cry and then finally a bop to Taikis' genius head. The three grasped at the offended parts, how did she know these things? Was she psychic?  
  
"Ow Princess cut it out!" Taiki whined as they tried to evade more swats on their injuries. Relight could only sigh, he thought Kakyuu would have grown out of this and understood. She always fused about him and the other Blaze Core members, as a child a bruise would be unbearable to her and she projected that same standard to everyone. It was sweet that that cared so much but they had to make sure they never went near her after a training session or else she'd bandaged them up like mummies. But then again she must have sensed the battle so she did have the right to expect the worse especially since it very nearly happened.  
  
"I knew you couldn't stay out of trouble! To the infirmary all of you!" she ordered and started shoving the three with one hand while dragging poor Relight by his cape.  
  
"But we're fine!" they insisted as they were being pushed out of the room by a surprising strong Princess of Kinmokusei.  
  
"Get!" she barked. Her royal dignity and speech lessons were well and truly out of the window now!  
  
Rather then risk further injury being swatted all the way to the infirmary; the four wisely went at a brisk pace, while throwing cautious glances back at the glaring star princess.   
  
On yet another planet…(Ain't the universe big?)  
  
A young woman with copper hair was lazily browsing through all the latest news from across the universe. She lay upside down on the sofa as she was hooked to the network in her freakishly clean and organised home. As the vast amounts of data sped past her eyes at a blurred rate she sighed, nothing interesting……again. Then she came along the Kinmokusei data banks…..okay so most of her news updates were illegal but what are you gonna do? Her droopy eyes shot open as certain info sped past, she quickly called it back over her retina and stared at it for a few moments, in that time re-reading it a few thousand times. All was quiet until……  
  
"YYYYAAAAHHHHOOOOOO RELIGHT'S ALIVE!!!!!!!" she screamed, jumping up and dashing around her apartment like Minako on a sugar high. Not many people in the palace on Kinmoku knew this news but this special girl knew all and she wasted no time in grabbing a few essential items before running out of the door. Her friend was alive, that's all that mattered to her.  
  
After finally escaping the Princesses watchful eye in the infirmary Seiya and Yaten went to their new room, or rather Yatens' room as it was the furthest away from Taikis' and Yaten would refuse to move after lavishing so much time in decorating the room anyway.  
  
They had de-transformed and were laid down on their bed, just enjoying the peace and the warmth of each other's bodies. This was the first time they had any real time to themselves since this whole thing started.  
  
The outgoing, outrageous fun loving Seiya, and the isolated, cool and arrogant Yaten.  
  
What a pair!  
  
"How long...have you loved me?" Seiya whispered all of a sudden as she stroked her loves sliver locks. A question that was interrupted by the err, umm event which Taiki lost sleep over.  
  
Yaten stiffened as the time for her confession arrived. She wasn't sure if she could relay how she felt for this fox of woman. Telling things from her heart that weren't cold was not going to be easy. But she braved it before her silence worried her fiancée.   
  
"Always, I guess. I mean who couldn't love you? You're everyone's joy and strength" as she said this she dragged her finger across Seiya's shoulder in a lazy circle in a nervous gesture. Seiya took and the hand and kissed it, smiling teasingly at her unease.  
  
"But there had to be something special, to make you fall IN love with me" she pressed on, resisting the temptation of forgetting the whole talk and kiss her. She needed to know.  
  
"I know your pain, the pain you did have anyway. I know what makes you go on, things that not even our all-knowing princess knows. You complete me and I love you"  
  
It was silent for a minute as Seiya took it all in. Yaten wasn't used from telling things from her heart, just her mind. But her mind couldn't understand the way she felt about Seiya.  
  
Only her heart could. Seiya smiled, and understood.  
  
She rolled over on top of her and leaned mostly on her elbows. The mattress sagged to encase Yaten with silk sheets and the silk of Seiya's gown. She leaned down and softly kissed her, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin. She moved back and smiled sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry to sound doubtful. Its just life was not kind to me at the beginning. I'm just feel like I'm watching a dream and I'm going to wake up any moment" she apologized, her shame quite evident in her voice. After all who asks someone to marry them and THEN ask if they love them?   
  
"I'm as real as they come koi, the future will bring many surprises and obstacles in our way. But our love will be for ever, I'll be with you every step of the way" she vowed and kissed back. How right she was about the future being unclear, but that is another story.  
  
Seiya had a confession to make, now seemed like the right time.  
  
"I'm going to ask my father to train me, so I can protect all the people I love"  
  
Seiya couldn't see her silver haired goddesses reaction as she had nuzzled her neck, but she felt her tense. Seiya prepared for the verbal and physical blows that were due, but shockingly he lover relaxed in her loving embrace and giggled, breaking the tense and serious air around them.  
  
Yaten removed her head from her neck to grin.  
  
"So you fire one Blue Nova and you think you're the Trinity of Kinmokusei!" she laughed even harder at the dumbfounded look on Seiya's face. Then her expression turned into laughter too and the two laughed.  
  
"But I look much better in leather!" she said between laughs and laughed even louder.  
  
Eventually the cries died down and they stared into each other's eyes, bright with the tears of laughter. The issue wasn't over though, but for now it didn't matter.  
  
"You know," Yaten murmured seductively, running her fingers over the taller girls back.  
  
"We have a few hours until the party" she finished kissing her jaw line.  
  
Seiya purred like a cat, something Yaten enjoyed hearing.  
  
Taiki who was busy changing sobbed in defeat, as even a whole room between them couldn't spare her from their 'quality time'.  
  
"Why! Why me!?"  
  
Epilogue  
  
Relight was in his room, a glass of something like whisky in his hand. The party was over, for which he was quite glad. All those people he didn't know crowding him really un-nerved him. Not that big crowds didn't always make him uneasy but today was different. He had spent 10 years in Hell, something he couldn't even describe and now here he was back in the loop. The idea of fitting back in frightened him. How was he supposed to be Lord if he didn't understand how life had changed over his absence? His companions' form the Blaze Core were gone, after his 'death' they disbanded and left Kinmokusei.  
  
He couldn't blame them, war changed all soldiers. He wouldn't recruit new members, he had more important things to take care of.   
  
The smell of olives was strong in the room and he couldn't help but smile. Kakyuu had kept his room free of dust every week since he went. She wouldn't allow anyone near the room and always made time to clean it, without anyone knowing of course. He downed the rest of his drink and set the crystal glass down and looked back up at the sky.  
  
Yes he had a family, Kakyuu, Twinkle, Dwai and Engni. He would have to spend a lot of time with them, after losing so much time. He wouldn't let them down.  
  
And then there was the paper work! He had even more red tape to do now according to the Princess. Why couldn't he just fight?  
  
But could he even do that? After so many years his skills were blunt and his power…  
  
How depressing…  
  
He walked away from the window and sat on his bed. Something caught his eye.  
  
He reached over and picked up the picture frame.  
  
It was him, with everyone. Lumino, Savlo, Tenuis, Poz and Kistlee from the Core. Also it had Neureo, Gigeuro and Quazel, the Starlights. In the picture he had his arms around his very pregnant wife and a small Princess Kakyuu on his shoulder blowing a raspberry.  
  
He chuckled at the memory, and came to a realization.   
  
No matter how bad things got, he had his friends and their love to beat any evil. The good times with those he met, greatly outweighed the pain of being a soldier.  
  
As he slipped off his armour and under the covers one thought went through his mind as he drifted off to a peaceful slumber.  
  
'Life, is good'  
  
That, my friends was over 25, 000 words of hard work. Now I'll be focusing on other fics so I hope you'll enjoy them as well. As you have read there's plenty of sequel material.  
  
Sorry it took so long but it's done. My first Seiya/Yaten.....but not the last.  
  
Until then.......thanks for reading!  
  
Please R&R!!!!!  
  
Next time! It's the day of Seiya and Yatens' wedding but a surprise party crasher, threatens the whole planet! Can Relight defeat the warrior known as Potaeo, who considers Relight to be a worthy opponent? A Super Saiyan?   
  
And Relight also has to deal with a mysterious stalker who seems to know the Lord of Kinmoku like no one else. And why is she wearing an Earth Scout fuku? What? She's in love with him?  
  
It seems Relight once again has a never ending supply of action heading his way. How will he deal with such odds. Find out next time in 'The Tales of Kinmoku' 


End file.
